Lieben ist schwer
by poIson-kiZz
Summary: tja lieben ist eben schwer ... nachdem kagome wiedereinmal inuyasha mit kikyou sieht rennt sie wieder mal heim um dann doch wieder zu inuyasha zurückzukehren, doch diesmal ist etwas anders ...InuKag !FERTIG!.. reviewt trotzdem noch ganz viel
1. Schatten der Nacht

**hi, das ist mein erster ff, also pls be nice! viel spaß beim lesen und nicht vergessen r&r ... für alle kikyou-fans raus hier! will ja nicht unfreundlich klingen, aber denen wird das eben nicht gefallen ..**

**ps: inuyasha gehört mir nicht, davon kann ich leider nur träumen ...**

**

* * *

**

**1, Schatten der Nacht**

Der Wind blies und eine warme Brise brachte Kagomes Haare zum Tanzen. Sie flogen ihr überall ins Gesicht, so dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte. InuYasha hatte sie beobachtet und musste bei diesem Anblick etwas lächeln. Dann wendete er seinen Blick ab und sah wieder zum klaren Sternenhimmel. Nachdem sich der Wind gelegt hatte, sah Kagome zu InuYasha hinauf. Wie er dort oben auf dem Ast saß und den Blick zum Himmel wendete, sah er so friedlich aus. Seine Ohren zuckten und sie kicherte.

-SLAP-

„Argh, Miroku! Lass deine Hände gefälligst bei dir." Sango sah ihn mit einem wütenden Blick an.

Miroku hatte einen roten Handabdruck auf seiner Wange. „Es war mir aber wert." Wisperte er, so dass Sango ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

Kagome und Shippo sahen sich mit einen –eh schon wissen- Blick an und setzten ihre Mahlzeit fort. Nachdem alle fertig waren, breiteten sie ihre Schlafsäcke aus und legten sich hinein. Shippo kuschelte sich in Kirara ein und die beiden waren schon nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen. Sango sah noch einmal prüfend zu Miroku bevor sie in einen tiefen Schlummer fiel. Miroku sah ins Feuer und dann zu Sango. Kurz darauf schloss auch er seine Augen und verfiel dem Schlaf. Nur Kagome und InuYasha waren noch wach. Kagome hatte Kikyous Seelensammler gesehen und wusste InuYasha hatte das auch. Sie wusste er würde warten bis alle eingeschlafen waren und würde sich dann auf den Weg zu Kikyou machen.

Kagome schloss ihre Augen und tat so, als würde sie schlafen. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie es tat, sie wollte ihm bloß folgen. Vielleicht wollte sie sehen was er mit Kikyou machen würde, vielleicht wollte sie auch nur dort sein um ihn beschützen zu können wenn Kikyou wieder mal versuchte ihn zu töten oder mit in die Hölle zu nehmen.

InuYasha sah zu seinen Kameraden. Es schien als würden alle schlafen. Mit einem Satz hüpft er von seinem Sitz auf dem Baum und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Er sah Kagome an. _´Sie_ _sieht hübsch aus wenn sie schläft ... und .. nicht nur wenn sie schläft´_ Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken, doch dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und ballte seine Fäuste. _´Nein, nein, nein! Was denke ich da? Das ist Kagome... ich... Kikyou ist hübsch .. Kagome ist bloß ihre_ _Wiedergeburt .. nichts anderes.´_ Doch diesen Gedanken glaubte er sich selbst nicht einmal.

Sie merkte, dass er aufgestanden war, wusste jedoch noch nicht, ob er noch da war, Sie traute sich nicht ihre Augen zu öffnen und wartete noch ab. Plötzlich spürte sie jemanden vor sich stehen. Eine Hand streifte ihr zart eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie erkannte wer es war. _´InuYasha? Was macht er da? Soll ich meine Augen öffnen? .. Nein .. ich denke es wäre besser ... so, wie es jetzt ist ...´ _

InuYasha streichelte ihre Wange. Sie fühlte sich so warm an. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Gesicht. Er war ihr so nahe, ihre zartrosa Lippen waren so verlockend und es wäre nur ein kurzer Weg. Doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht und beugte sich zu ihrem Hals, dann nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug und atmete ihren süßen Duft ein. Danach stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Wald.

Ein Schauer rannte immer noch Kagomes Rücken hinunter und langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie konnte InuYasha in der Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwinden sehen und stand kurzer Hand auf um ihn zu folgen.

Der Wind wurde stärker und Kagome begann zu frieren. _´Vielleicht hätte ich mir meine Jacke mitnehmen müssen. Ich wusste diese dämliche Uniform wäre zu dünn.´_ Sie blieb stehen als sie Stimmen hörte und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, als sie Kikyou und InuYasha sah. Sie standen sich gegenüber und zwischen ihnen waren ca. zwei Meter die sie trennten.

InuYasha sah Kikyou mit einem warmen Blick an. „Kikyou ... was.. was machst du hier?"

Auf Kikyous kaltem Gesicht bildete sich ein kühles Lächeln. „Wieso InuYasha? Freust du dich gar nicht mich zu sehen? Ist dir dieses Mädchen schon so wichtig geworden, dass du mich nicht mal mehr sehen willst?" Ihre Augen blickten nun traurig zu InuYasha.

InuYasha konnte nicht glauben was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte. Nichts war ihm wichtiger als sie, sie war alles für ihn, oder? Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und verdrängte schnell seine Zweifel. Dann schritt er zu Kikyou und umarmte sie. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er lehnte seinen Kopf auf ihren. „Kikyou, wie kannst du bloß so etwas von mir denken? Kennst du mich denn nicht mehr?" Fragte er mit trauriger Stimme und presst Kikyou fester an sich. „Kikyou, ich liebe dich." Doch in diesem Moment fühlte er einen leichten Stich in seinem Herzen und ein Bild von Kagome tauchte in seinem Kopf ab, dass er jedoch sofort versuchte abzuwimmeln.

Kagome hatte sich das ganze Schauspiel angesehen. Als er Kikyou umarmte schmerzte ihr Herz. Und dann, als er diese Worte sagte, diese Worte. Kagome war gelähmt, leise Tränen flossen ihren Wangen entlang. Hatte er gerade wirklich das gesagt, was er gerade gesagt hatte? Sie bohrte ihre Nägel in die Rinde des Baumes hinter dem sie sich versteckte.

Kikyou stieß sich etwas von InuYasha ab, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie waren so milde und weich. „InuYasha? Ist das wahr?" Fragte sie leiser, aber dennoch klarer Stimme.

Zuerst erschien InuYasha diese Frage dumm, natürlich liebte er sie. Wie konnte sie ihn so etwas überhaupt fragen? Doch dann tauchte wieder ein Bild von Kagome in seinem Gesicht auf. Ihr Haar flatterte im Wind und ein warmes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. InuYasha musste bei diesem Gedanken leicht grinsen. _´Sie geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören an sie zu denken?´_

Kikyou bemerkte seinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck und wusste an wen er dachte. Er hatte ihr ihre Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet und sie wurde wütend. Sie riss sich aus seiner Umarmung los und stieß sich von ihm weg. „InuYasha... wie kannst du bloß? Wie kannst du mich bloß so anlügen? Wieso InuYasha? Du sagst du liebst mich und dabei denkst du an dieses Mädchen. Du bist so erbärmlich. Wieso lügst du mich an?"

InuYasha wusste selbst nicht, wieso er an Kagome denken musste. _´Kagome? Wieso?´ _Er sah auf den Boden, sein Blick war traurig. Er konnte Kikyou nicht in die Augen sehen. Er wusste nicht was sie damit meinte, es war doch keine Lüge, oder? „Kikyou, ich .. ich habe nicht gelogen.. ich-"

„Schweig! Ich will mir deine Lügen nicht mehr anhören InuYasha. Wenn du mich wirklich liebst, dann komm jetzt mit mir in die Hölle wo wir für immer miteinander vereint leben können." Sie sah ihn mit kalten und auffordernden Blick an.

Er öffnete seine Augen weit und starrte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. „Kikyou .. ich .. ich kann nicht! Ich muss Naraku bekämpfen und uns rächen .. und .. und ich kann doch meine Freunde-"

„Also hatte ich doch Recht, Deine „Freunde" oder wie du sie auch nennst sind dir wichtiger als ich?!" Ihre Augen blickten ihn traurig und verletzt an. „InuYasha, wenn alles vorbei ist.. wirst du dann ein vollwertiger Dämon werden, so wie du es geplant hattest?"

Er sah sie mit einem fragenden Blick an, den er schnell senkte. „Ich, .. ich habe keine Ahnung.."

„Also bist du sogar bereit dein Ziel für dieses Mädchen zu ändern? Sie ist dir wichtiger als ich?"

„Kikyou .. sprichst du von Kagome? Sie hat damit nichts zu tun .. sie ist mir doch vollkommen egal! Ich liebe _dich_!" Er sah sie nun mit einem funkelnden Blick an. Doch schon wieder streifte dieses Gefühl durch seinen Körper, als hätte er das falsche gesagt.

Kagome spürte wie ihre Finger zu bluten anfingen. Sie konnte sich das nicht mehr ansehen. Vorsichtig keine Geräusche zu machen, lief sie weg. Die Tränen versperrten ihre Sicht und ihre Finger schmerzten. Hatte er wirklich gesagt sie sei ihm egal? War sie nicht mal eine Freundin für ihn? Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto stärker wurde der Schmerz in ihrer linken Brust.

Kikyou grinste ihn nur an und begann zu schweben. Ihre Seelensammler schwebten um sie und sie flog in die Nacht. „InuYasha, hör auf zu lügen! Ich kann es doch in deinen Augen erkennen, aber ich werde nicht zulassen das dieses Mädchen dich mir weg nimmt!" Mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

InuYasha sah ihr mit einem traurigen Blick nach und dachte über ihre Worte nach. _´Es war keine Lüge, oder? Wieso hat es mir dieses Gefühl gegeben, als wäre es falsch? Wieso kann ich nicht aufhören an Kagome zu denken?´_ Gedankenversunken ging er langsam zu den anderen zurück.

Kagome bei ihrem Lager zurückgekommen. Tränen liefen ihr immer noch über das Gesicht. Sie packt ihre Sachen und achtete nicht darauf, ob sie die anderen aufweckte. _´Ich hätte es doch wissen müssen .. ich meine, ich habe immer gewusst das er mich nicht liebt, aber ... aber_ _so etwas..´_ Die Tränen wollten gar nicht aufhören. Sie stand auf und rannte in Richtung Brunnen. Was sie nicht bemerkte war, dass sie die anderen aufgeweckt hatte die sich nun entsetzt ansahen.

„Was hat sie denn?" Fragte Sango erstaunt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, sie doch, InuYasha ist weg." Sagte Miroku.

„Du meinst doch nicht das er wieder .."

„Doch und Kagome hat ihn wahrscheinlich wieder mal gesehen ..." Miroku und Sango sahen sich mit besorgten Blicken an.

„Was ist passier? Haben sich InuYasha und Kagome wieder gestritten?" Fragte Shippo der noch etwas schlaftrunken war und die Situation noch nicht übergriffen hatte.

In diesem Moment tauchte InuYasha aus dem Wald auf. Alle konnten sehen, dass er nicht sonderlich glücklich dreinsah.

„InuYasha? Was ist passiert? Wieso ist Kagome plötzlich so schnell weggerannt?" fragte Miroku der ihn mit ernster Mine ansah.

Erst jetzt bemerkte InuYasha, dass Kagome fehlte und alle anderen wach waren. _´Wo .. wo ist Kagome? Warte .. da war doch ein bekannter Geruch im Wald und .. und es roch nach .. Kagome? Kagome! Nein, sie hat doch .. nein Kagome.´_ Er hatte nun einen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck der den anderen nicht entging.

„InuYasha, was ist denn passiert?" Fragte Shippo der nun voll wach war und sich vor InuYasha gestellt hatte.

InuYasha beachtete ihre Fragen nicht und sah nur hektisch drein. „Wann ist sie gegangen?"

„Erst vor kurzem, ich nehme an sie ist zum Brunnen gerannt u-" doch ehe Sange ihren Satz vervollständigen konnte war InuYasha schon weg. „Was ist den mit denen los? Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihnen."

Kagome rannte so schnell sie konnte. Ihre Sicht war verwischt und ihre Beinen taten schon vom vielen laufen weh. Müdigkeit überfiel sie. Sie sah nicht auf dem Boden und konnte deswegen auch nicht erkennen, dass ein Stein ihr im Weg stand. Plötzlich stolperte sie und fiel hin, dabei verstauchte sie sich das Fußgelenk und verletzte sich am Knie. Es war ihr egal, sie stand auf und rannte weiter. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit übermannte sie der Schmerz und sie musste etwas langsamer werden. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Enttäuschung kullerten ihren Wangen hinunter. Kurz vor dem Brunnen musste sie nachgeben und fiel auf die Knie. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und sie wäre zu Hause und könnte sich in ihr weiches Bett kuscheln, nur noch ein kleines Stückchen. Doch ihre Kräfte ließen es nicht zu, dass sie aufstand.

InuYasha rannte so schnell er konnte. Er wusste Kagome hatte ihn und Kikyou gesehen und er wusste sie war traurig darüber, doch er wusste nicht wieso es ihn kümmerte. Es war ja die Wahrheit, oder? Er wollte nicht Zweifel daran haben, doch ein Gefühl in seinem Körper sagte ihm, es war falsch was er gesagt hatte, er wusste bloß noch nicht wie er es interpretieren konnte. Langsam konnte er Kagome intensiver riechen, doch es war mit einem salzigen und blutigem Geruch vermischt. Er rannte schneller.

Kagome war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Ein Satz wiederholte sich dauernd in ihrem Kopf. Wie konnte er das bloß sagen? Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Plötzlich spürte sie eine bekannte Person hinter sich die immer näher kam. „Verschwinde, InuYasha!" Ein tiefer Schmerz kreuzte ihren Körper.

InuYasha sah sie mit milden Augen an und ging weiter. Langsam näherte er sich ihren Rücken und kurz danach stand er schon direkt neben ihr. Er beugte sich vor um ihr auf die Schulter zu greifen und sie zu beruhigen, doch sie wehrte ihn mit einem Arm ab. „Kagome, ich .. ich .. e .. es tu-"

„Ich haben gesagt du sollst verschwinden." Sie rappelte sich mit letzter Kraft auf und rannte zum Brunnen. Mit einem Satz war sie verschwunden.

InuYasha sah ihr mit einem verdutzen Blick nach. Sie war verletzt und nur wegen ihm. Ein Teil von ihm wollte zu ihr gehen, sie trösten, in den Arm nehmen, doch wieso? Wieso wollte er das? Sie war ihm doch eigentlich egal, oder? Vielleicht war sie ja doch etwas wie eine Freundin, denn sie verbrachten die letzten Monate fast die ganze Zeit zusammen. Vielleicht, ja vielleicht waren sie Freunde. Doch eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, es sei mehr. Er war verwirrt, er wusste nicht was los war. Er wollte niemanden begegnen, dann müsste er alles erklären. Nein, er wollte bloß alleine sein. Er wendete sich vom Brunnen ab und ging in den Wald. Dort setzte er sich auf einen Ast und sah in die tiefen der Nacht. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und die Wunden der Nacht zumindest für kurze Zeit versorgen.

* * *

**und?? was haltet ihr davon? next kapitel werd ich bald uploaden .... bye**


	2. Gespaltene Gedanken

_hi, da is das2 chappie! wollt mich für die reviews bedanken und hoffe, das kapitel gefäll euch auch! ;-)  
das einzige problem ist, dass es am anfang vielleicht einer folge ähnelt, aber es war das beste was mir eingefallen ist und ich habe es so geschrieben, bevor ich die folge gesehn hab ... trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen! :-)_

**

* * *

**

**2, Gespaltene Gedanken**

Eine Woche war schon alles her, doch Kagome fühlte sich immer noch nicht besser. _´Dieser Idiot! Er ist kein einziges Mal gekommen, jetzt .. jetzt will er mich vielleicht nicht mal mehr als Splitterdetektor haben... ich hasse ihn´_ Sie seufzte in ihren Kopfpolster und verbarg ihr Gesicht darin. Heiße Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. _´und .. und vielleicht ist er wieder zu_ _Kikyou gegangen, vielleicht ... haben ..´_ Kagome wollte diesen Gedanken nicht vollenden. Sie kniff ihren Polster fest um nicht lauf aufzuschreien. Da öffnete jemand ihre Tür.

„Kagome, Schätzchen? Hier, ich habe dir eine Tasse heißen Tee mitgebracht, trink es tut gut." Mrs. Higurashi sah sie bemitleidend an und setzte sich neben Kagome auf das Bett.

Kagome unterbrach ihre Tränen und setze sich auf, nippte etwas an ihrem Tee und sah dankend zu ihrer Mutter.

Mrs. Higurashi legte ihre Arme um ihre Tochter und umarmte sie. „Schätzchen, bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, aber ich nehme an es hat etwas mit InuYasha zu tun. Kagome, du musst seine Gefühle auch verstehen. Er hatte sicher nicht vor dich zu verletzten, doch er kann seine Gefühle nicht selber bestimmen. Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann musst du das auch verstehen."

Kagome kuschelte sich in ihre Mutter ein. Ihre Tränen hatten zwar aufgehört, doch ihr Blick war immer noch voller Trauer und Schmerz. „Mama ..."

InuYasha war verwirrt. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen kaum mit den anderen gesprochen und war immer sehr schlecht gelaunt. Er dachte nahezu ständig über Kagome und seinen Gefühlen nach. _´Wieso? Wieso denke ich jede freie Minute an Kagome, obwohl ich an Kikyou denken müsste?´ _Er sah in die Sonne. Noch kurze Zeit und sie würde untergehen. _´Kagome .. ich will dich spüren, ich will deinen zarten Geruch einatmen und ich will deine Lippen mit meinen verschmelzen ..... Wieso? Warum bloß? Ich müsste doch an Kikyou denken.. doch .. sie ist so kalt und sie ist so .. anders´ _Seine Gedanken machten ihm selbst etwas Angst, doch er konnte einfach nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Plötzlich stach ihn ein bekannter Duft in der Nase. Er hüpfte schnell vom Ast und rannte Richtung Brunnen.

Kagome hatte es sich anders überlegt. Vielleicht war es sogar ihre Schuld, sie hätte ihm nicht nachgehen sollen. Sie wusste, dass er Kikyou immer noch liebte. Sie wollte ihn glücklich sehen und sie würde dafür ihr eigenes Glück opfern.

Er war da und da stand sie, Kagome. Sie hatte ihre normale Schul- Uniform nicht an, stattdessen trug sie einen schwarzen Minirock und einen dunkelblauen, dünnen Pullover. Ihre Haare flatterten lose im Wind und ihr warmes Gesicht strahlte ihn an. Er war kurz stehen geblieben und rannte dann zu ihr. Ein Meter trennte sie voneinander. „Kagome ... ich-"

„InuYasha, ich möchte mich entschuldigen..." Kagome neigte ihren Kopf, sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

InuYasha sah sie verdutzt an und wollte wieder etwas sagen, doch wurde von ihr geschnitten.

„InuYasha, ich weiß du liebst Kikyou und .. und es tut mir auch weh, doch es sind deine Gefühle und .. und ich kann nichts daran ändern ..." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise. Sie blickte in InuYashas Augen. Er konnte eine Träne auf ihren Wangen erkennen. Sie fuhr fort: "InuYasha, auch wenn ich dir egal bin, du bist mir nicht egal ... ich möchte dich glücklich sehen ... und ich weiß, dass du glücklich sein wirst wenn du Naraku gefunden hast und ihn besiegt hast..." Sie lächelte ihn an und eine weitere Träne kullerte aus ihrem Auge.

InuYasha wollte sie in die Arme nehmen und sie einfach nur spüren, doch sie sprach weiter. Der Geruch von Salz stach in förmlich in der Nase und er wollte, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen. Er wusste, es war seine Schuld und dies verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der Schmerzhaft durch seinen Körper wanderte. _´Wieso? Wieso fühle ich mich so schuldig..?´_

„ ...und das Shikon No Tama wieder ganz ist. Ich weiß auch das du meine Hilfe dafür brauchst ... und ich werde dir helfen. Mir ist bewusst, dass egal wie oft ich nach Hause gehe, kehre ich doch immer wieder zurück .. weil .. ich dich liebe .... auch wenn ich für dich nur ein Splitterdetektor bin ...." Ihr Blick senkte sich und sie musste schwer mit weiteren Tränen kämpften.

Er hatte sie das schon mal sagen gehört, doch jedes mal wenn sie das tat, schlug sein Herz schneller, in seinem Bauch machte sich ein kribbelndes Gefühl breit und Glück durchfloss seinen Körper. Doch hatte sie da eben gesagt, sie sei nur ein Splitterdetektor? Eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm etwas, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. Er sah tief in ihre schokoladigen Augen, sie sah traurig aus. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch als er seinen Mund öffnete entglitt ihm bloß warme Luft. Es war so, als hätte ihm etwas die Stimme versperrt. Kein Ton konnte er rausbringen.

Kagome erwartete keine Antwort, sie saß bloß still da. Plötzlich näherte sie sich InuYasha und umarmte ihn. Ihre Hände umklammerten seinen Bauch und ihr Kopf lag eingebetet in seiner Brust.

InuYasha war überrascht wegen ihrer plötzlichen Reaktion. Er sah sie mit weit geöffneten Augen an, doch ehe er sich versah, hatte sie schon wieder losgelassen. Er war stumm, sogar sein Atem hatte für kurze Zeit aufgehört. Als er sich wieder in der Realität befand, war Kagome schon einige Schritte gegangen und stand nun einige Meter vor ihm.

„Komm schon InuYasha. Die anderen machen sich sicher Sorgen außerdem wird es bald dunkel." Sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem warmen Lächeln an und drehte sich wieder um.

InuYasha hatte seine Stimme immer noch nicht gefunden und nickte bloß. Langsam schritt er hinter ihr her. _´Diese Umarmung? Wieso hat sich das so ... so angenehm angefühlt? Ihr_ _Geruch .. ihr Körper .. er war so nahe. Ich konnte jede einzelne ihrer Kurven spüren ..´_ Bei diesem Gedanken errötete er einwenig. _´..und sie war so warm ... ganz anders als Kikyou..´_ Er musterte sie genau. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie kurz ihr Rock war. Er verdeckte gerade mal das, was er sollte und ließ ihre schönen Bein besonders gut zum Vorschein kommen. Ganz anders als ihr normaler Rock, war dieser eng. InuYasha wurde roter. An was dachte er bloß oder besser gesagt, wohin starrte er da? Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter nach oben. Ihre schwarz glänzenden Haare bedeckten die Hälfte ihres Rückens und der enge Pullover betonte ihr Taille. Sie war hübsch, sogar von hinten. InuYasha musste grinsen.

Kagome hatte bemerkt, dass der Hanyou sie anstarrte, blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Ist was, InuYasha?"

InuYasha wurde aus seinen Gedanken gezerrt und sah sie ein wenig verwundert an, sie wiederholte ihre Frage. „Ähm .. n-nein .." Er starrte auf den Boden und ging weiter.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie bei Kaede Dorf angekommen. Shippo sprang sofort auf Kagome als er sie sah. „Kagome, ich habe dich so vermisst." Er drückte sie ganz fest und sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich dich auch Shippo."

Sango und Miroku kamen aus einer Hütte und Sango umarmte Kagome auch.

„Lady Kagome, wir freuen uns das du wieder da bist.", sagte der Mönch.

„Kagome, was war denn eigentlich los? Wieso warst du so lange weg? InuYasha wollte uns nichts sagen und ...", fragte Sango ein wenig überrascht doch trotzdem glücklich ihre Freundin wieder zu sehen.

„Lange Geschichte, Sango. Lass uns reingehen, es wird kalt." Kagomes Beine zitterten. Der Wind blies nun stärker und die anderen spürten wie sich die Kälte breit machte. So gingen alle in eine warme Hütte.

Beim Essen sprachen alle miteinander, außer InuYasha. Er saß bloß still in der Ecke, mit den Händen überkreuzt und den Augen geschlossen. (A/N ihr wisst doch, seine typische Sitzpose) Er schlief nicht, er dachte bloß nach.

„Sag InuYasha, wieso bist du so still heute?" Fragte Shippo der sich nun vor InuYasha gestellt hatte.

InuYasha öffnete seine Augen und sah den kleinen Kitsune an. „Keh" War seine Antwort und er dreht sich wieder weg. Über das Feuer sah er zu Kagome, die gerade über etwas mit Sango und Miroku lachte. Seine Augen erwärmten sich bei ihrem Anblick. _´Sie sieht so aus wie Kikyou und dann hat sie doch gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihr ...Kikyou ist viel reifer, sie ist kalt und sie lacht nie ... und Kagome ..´_ Seine Gedanken wurden vom kleinen Dämon unterbrochen, als der auf seinen Schoß hüpfte.

Natürlich entging Shippo InuYashas Reaktion nicht und er entschied sich ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. „Ah, verstehe schon ... , Kagome .." Der Fuchsdämon grinst ihn an.

InuYasha sah ihn wütend an und schlug ihm auf dem Kopf. „Feh, du verstehst gar nichts."

„Au, Kagome!! InuYasha hat mich wieder geschlagen .." Shippo rannte zu Kagome und kuschelte sich in ihrem Schoß.

Kagome sah wütend zu InuYasha. „InuYasha", sagte Kagome mit einer ruhigen und süßen Stimme. Natürlich fand er es komisch und er wusste schon was folgen würde. Plötzlich erhob sich ihre Stimme und sie schrie InuYasha an: "WIE OFT HABE ICH DIR GESAGT, DU SOLLST SHIPPO IN RUHE LASSEN?? .. OSUWARI!"

-BUM-

InuYasha lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten am Boden. Kurz nachdem der Spruch ihn wieder verlassen hatte, rappelte sich InuYasha auf und sah wütend zu Kagome. Er wollte etwas sagen, hielt es aber besser sie nur böse anzustarren und rauszugehen. Der Wind hatte sich etwas gelegt und er konnte die Sterne am Himmel erkennen. Schon bald saß er auf einem Baum, der nicht allzu weit entfernt war, von der Hütte in der sich die anderen befanden.  
Egal wie sauer er war, er musste sie beschützen. Er tat es immer. Dann füllten sich seine Gedanke wieder mit Wut. _Aah, diese dumme Kette, eines Tages werde ich es diesem alten Weib heimzahlen, das schwöre ich.´_ Er wendete seinen Blick vom Himmel ab und sah zur Hütte, in der sich seine Geliebte befand. _´Geliebte, huh? Was soll das schon wieder heißen?´_ Er schrie sich selbst in seine Gedanken über seine Gedanken an. (A/N lol)

Kagome sah zur Tür. Draußen war es immer noch kalt, auch ohne Wind. Langsam tat ihr InuYasha etwas Leid. ´Ach, was denke ich da? Er ist ein –Halbdämon und friert nicht und wenn, dann kann er doch immer reinkommen ...´ Sie seufzte. ´Nein, er wird es nie zugeben ... er wird wenn es sein muss die ganze Nacht dort bleiben... keine zehn Pferde würden ihn hier reinbekommen.´ Einwenig musste sie lachen. Dann wendete sie den Blick von der Tür ab und sah zu ihren Kameraden, die schon alle im Land der Träume waren.

Ohne es zu merken, war InuYasha auch eingeschlafen.

Sein Traum

Er befand sich am Ufer eines Flusses mit Kikyou. Beide lachten und ein Gefühl der Wärme hatte sich ausgebreitet. Plötzlich hatte sich Kikyou nach vorne gebeugt und ihn geküsst. Als sie sich wieder von ihm abstieß, sah er Kagome und nicht Kikyou vor sich stehen. Er lächelte sie an und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich liebe dich, Kagome!"

Ende des Traumes

InuYashas Augen öffneten sich blitzartig. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er begriffen hatte, was er da eben geträumt hatte. _´Jetzt ist sie sogar in meinen Träumen... was hat das zu bedeuten? Hab ich wirklich gesagt ich liebe sie?´_ Plötzlich war es so, als hätten sich seine Gedanken gespalten, denn er hörte eine andere Stimme in seinem Kopf reden. _´**Ja, hast du, war das nicht offensichtlich?**´_ Die Stimme lachte einwenig in seinem Kopf. _´Oh, halt die Klappe! Ich weiß, aber .. aber was sollte das bedeuten? –**Ganz einfach, du liebst dieses Mädchen **–Was? Nein, ich ... ich liebe sie doch nicht .. oder? –**Natürlich, wieso solltest du denn sonst die ganze** **Zeit**_** _an sie denken?_**_ –Ich .. ich hab keine Ahnung .. und.. was .. was ist mit Kikyou? Ich liebe sie doch...**-Echt? Tust du das wirklich? **–Ah .. ich .. ich habe keine Ahnung.. ich fühle mich immer so schuldig wenn ich bei Kikyou bin und .. **–Und weißt du denn auch wieso?** –Nein .. –**Weil du Kagome liebst! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Du bist wirklich ein Idiot!** –Oh, halt dein verdammtes Maul sonst.... **–Sonst was? Haha, willst du mich dann schlagen? Ich bin deine Gedanken du Dummkopf! Hahaha ..´** _InuYasha begriff, dass er gerade ein Selbstgespräch.. ähm .. Selbstgedanken führte und schüttelte wütend seinen Kopf.

Die Sonne war gerade erst am Himmel erschienen und auf den Wiesen lag noch überall der Tau. Ein Frischegeruch durchzog InuYashas Nase. Kurz darauf hörte er Stimmen aus einer Hütte und wusste das seine Freunde ebenfalls wach waren.

Plötzlich schrie jemand. „Hilfe, hilfe, bitte helft mir!" InuYasha sprang vom Baum und die anderen kamen aus ihrer Hütte heraus. Ein junge Frau rannte ihn ihre Richtung. Ihr Kimono war zerfetzt und sie war verletzt. Sie rannte direkt auf sie zu. Da schritt Miroku nach vorne und fing sie in seinen Armen auf. Sango sah ihn wütend an, doch entschied sich zu schweigen als sie das Mädchen in seinen Händen sah.

Sie keuchte und holte Tief Luft ein. Nachdem sich ihr Atem normalisiert hatte, fragte Kagome, was geschehen war.

„Unser .. Dorf wurde ... von einem .. riesigen Bärdämon angegriffen. Er ... war nicht normal, selbst unsere stärksten Männer hatten .. keine Chance gegen ihn. Er hat .. unser Dorf zerstört .. und jetzt zieht er weiter ... jemand ... muss ihn aufhalten."

Alle sahen das Mädchen mitleidig an, doch Kagome konnte ein gewissen leuchten in InuYashas Augen erkennen. Das Mädchen verlor ihr Bewusstsein in Mirokus Armen. Daraufhin hob er sie hoch und brachte sie zu Kaede, damit sie die Wunden des Mädchens pflegen konnte. Sango war immer noch nicht sehr angetan von der ganzen Sache.

„Los, beeilt euch! Wir müssen diesen Dämon einholen!" InuYasha stand schon bereit zum Aufbruch.

„InuYasha denkst er hat einen Splitter des Juwels?", fragte ihn der Mönch mit einer ernsten Tonlage.

InuYasha sah zu Kagome. „Ich denke schon, wir werden es bald herausfinden." Mit diesem wendete er seinen Blick von Kagome. „Los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Seine Freunde nickten, packten schnell all ihre Sachen und machten sich auf dem Weg. Kagome saß wie gewöhnlich auf InuYashas Rücken und der Rest war auf Kirara in ihrer großen Form. Sie rannten so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen.

* * *

_also, das wars daweil, wie gesagt es geht nicht gleich die welt unter und ich werde überhaupt versuchen, zumindest am anfand, dass sich nicht allzu viel ändert (abgesehn von den kleinen gefühlskonflikten gg) hoffe ihr reviewt weiterhin ... bye_


	3. Die Falle

**hi leute! gomen für eine ganze woche lang nicht updaten! **

**und ein ganz großes DANKE für alle reviewer! ihr seit echt so cool alle! freu mich uur und hoffe ihr reviewt auch weiter meine kapitel! DOOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU noch mal an alle**

**so next kapitel ...

* * *

**

**3. Die Falle**

InuYasha hüpfte schnell von Baumkrone zu Baumkrone. Kagome hielt sich fest an ihn an. Doch dieses mal war etwas anders. Sie konnte seine angespannten Muskeln unter sich fühlen. Es war das erste mal das er so unangenehm war. Ihre weichen Kurven pressten sich gegen seinen muskulösen Rücken und ein Gefühl der Unbequemtheit floss durch ihren Körper.

_´Denkt er vielleicht an Kikyou? Er hat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen ... vielleicht ist er ja sauer._´ Kagome seufzte wegen ihren Gedanken und wegen der unbequemen Pose auf InuYashas Rücken.

InuYasha spürte es, ignorierte es aber. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso er so angespannt war. In dem Moment als sie auf seinen Rücken gestiegen war und ihre Beine um ihn festklammerte, drehte er plötzlich vollkommen durch. _´Hey, was soll das? Ist ja nicht das erste Mal das sie so etwas macht ... aber sie so nahe zu haben ... argh, dumme Ziege´_ Er war wütend, dass er sich nicht normal in ihrer Nähe benehmen konnte. Es plagten immer noch die Gedanken von vorher. _´und wenn das war ist? Was ist wenn ich sie wirk´_

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Kagome vor Entsetzen aufschrie. „Das .. das ist schrecklich."

InuYasha blickte in die Richtung, in die Kagomes Augen starrten. Was er vor sich sah, war ein komplett zerstörtes Dorf. Viele Leichen lagen auf den Straßen und die Hütten brannten. Holztrümmer lagen überall verstreut und die wenigen Menschen die sich bewegten, waren schwer verletzt. InuYasha war kurz stehen geblieben und Kirara tat ihm nach.

„Hat .. hat dieser Dämon von dem uns das Mädchen gesagt hat, das alles getan?" Shippo zitterte und sah mit weit geöffneten Augen zu Sango.

„Kommt, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, wir können später wiederkommen. Kagome, kannst du vielleicht einen Splitter spüren?" Der Hanyou hatte wieder begonnen zu laufen.

Kagome sah ihn zuerst ein wenig überrascht an, schüttelte dann alle anderen Gedanken aus ihren Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf seine Frage. „Ahm ... nein, vielleicht besitzt er ja kein Splitter und ist ein ganz normaler Dämon ..." Doch Kagome glaubte ihrer Aussage selber nicht so ganz, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das ein ganz normaler Bärdämon ein solches Dorf zerstören konnte.

„Ja, vielleicht ..." Sein Stimme klang gereizt und war doch leise.

Plötzlich spürte Kagome dieses bekannte Gefühl. „InuYasha, ich kann einen Splitter spüren ... in dieser Richtung." Sie zeigte mit einer Hand in den Wald vor ihnen und InuYasha beschleunigte.

Kirara folgte ihnen und war nur einen Meter von InuYasha entfern.

Kurze Zeit später konnten sie ein lauten Knall hören und ein tiefes Grollen. Plötzlich viel ein Baum vor ihnen um und sie blieben stehen. Dann tauchte ein Bärdämon auf. Er war größer als alle anderen die sie bis jetzt gesehen hatten und sein schwarzes Fell mit seinen roten Augen kombinierten zusammen sehr erschreckend.

Kagome ließ einen kleinen Schrei aus als sie ihn sah. Egal wie viele Dämonen sie gesehen hatte, fürchtete sie sich immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit. Dann sah sie genauer in sein Gesicht und ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken entlang. Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, wendete er seinen riesigen Kopf vom Himmel und sah sie direkt an. Ihre braunen Augen wurde für kurze Zeit mit Angst gefüllt und sie hielt sich fester an InuYasha an. Dann sah sie genauer zum Dämon und erkannte, dass ein Splitter des Shikon No Tama in seiner Stirn steckte. Schnell packte sie ihren Mut wieder zusammen und funkelte den Dämonen wütend an, „InuYasha, in seiner Stirn ist der Splitter."

Als hätte er nur auf dieses Kommando gewartet, setzte er sie ab und rannte zum Dämonen. „Hah, für dich brauche ich nicht ein einmal Tessaiga." InuYasha hüpfte nun auf den Dämonen zu und war bereit Sankontessou anzuwenden, als der Bärdämon ihn mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aufhielt und gegen einen Baum schleuderte.

„InuYasha! Pass auf!" Kagome sah entsetzt zu ihrem geliebten Hanyou, der sich jedoch schnell aufrappelte.

„Feh, diesen Schwächling schaffe ich doch im nu!" Er war wieder bereit anzugreifen, als ihn ein zweites Mal die mächtige Tatze des Dämons schlug.

„Wen nennst du hier Schwächling, du dreckige Töle?" Der Dämon sah zu InuYasha und grinste ich ihn an.

Nun warf Sango ihren Hiraikotsu nach dem Dämon und traf ihn am Kopf. Sie wusste, es würde vielleicht InuYashas Stolz verletzten in diesen Kampf einzugreifen, weil er ziemlich sicher war, dass er es schaffen konnte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dieser Dämon nicht das war was er vorgab.

InuYasha holte Tessaiga heraus und griff den Dämon an, der immer noch etwas verwirrt von Sangos Attacke war. Er hüpfte auf seinen Kopf und schlitzte durch seine Stirn. Daraus viel der Splitter und er packte ihn schnell in seine Hand. Dann hüpfte er vom leidenden Dämonen und lies Miroku ihn in seinem Schwarzem Loch aufsaugen. (A/N sry, dass es nur so kurz ist, aber ich steh gerade voll nicht im Action Trip und erwartet auch in Zukunft keine mehr beschriebenen Kampfszenen, mein Ding sind eher die Gefühle und so )

InuYasha viel sanft neben Kagome auf die Knie und übergab ihr den Splitter. Er war froh, dass sie wieder einen gefunden hatten. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Hey Sango, du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Ich wäre auch selber mit diesem stinkenden Dämonen fertig geworden." Er blickte Vorwurfsvoll zu Sango und man konnte erkennen, dass sein Stolz etwas verletzt war.

„Ich .. es tut mir Leid .. ich hatte bloß ... das Gefühl, als .. würde etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen und-"

„Keh! Das nächste Mal solltest du es besser lassen." Er faltete seine Hände in seine Ärmel, hob den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Er war stur wenn es um seinen Stolz ging und zeigte es dadurch allen.

Nach kurzer Zeit Stille, spürte Shippo, dass sein Magen knurrte. „Hey, ich habe Hunger!" Er sah zu Kagome und rieb sein Bäuchlein.

Erst dann bemerkten die anderen, dass auch sie schon lange Zeit nichts gegessen hatten. Nach der langen und anstrengend Reise hatten sie sich jetzt etwas verdient. „Ja, machen wir etwas Rast ich verhungere fast." Miroku blickte zu InuYasha.

Der zuckte bloß mit seinen Ohren und wagte es nur einweinig seinen Kopf von seiner sturen Haltung zu bewegen. „Feh, na gut! Aber nicht hier, ich kann diesen dämlichen Dämonen immer noch riechen."

Alle nickten und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg. Sie gingen zwei Kilometer weg, befanden sich jedoch immer noch im Wald. Auf dem Weg war es still, nur Shippos Jammereien waren zu hören. InuYasha sah ständig von seinen Augenwinkeln zu Kagome, die tief in Gedanken versunken schien.

Also sie endlich eine Raststelle gefunden hatten, machten sie ein Lagerfeuer und kochten (naja, Kagome kochte) Ramen.

Nachdem Essen unterhielten sich Sango und Kagome, bis Sango aufschrie. „HENTAI!"

-SLAP-

Miroku hatte wieder einen roten Handabdruck und sah flehend zu Sango. „Aber geliebte Sango, ich kann nichts dafür, ehrlich. Meine Hände denken selbstständig."

Dies machte Sango noch wütender und sie gab ihm einen warnenden Blick. Daraufhin verkroch sich Miroku.

Kagome seufzte und sah neben sich. Der Kitsune und der Neko-Youkai waren zusammeneingekuschelt eingeschlafen. Dann sah sie zu InuYasha der wiedereinmal auf einem Baum saß. Sie konnte genau erkennen, wie er schnell seinen Kopf nach links bewegte als sie ihn ansah.

InuYasha hatte sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt. Er konnte einfach nicht wegsehen. Doch dann drehte sie plötzlich ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und er musste wegsehen um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken und damit sie nicht merkte, dass er sie ansah.

Kagome ertrug es nicht mehr, sie hatte seit dem Kampf nicht mit ihm geredet und wusste nicht mal wieso. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm. „InuYasha ... ?"

Er sah sie mit seinen goldenen Augen an. Sie sahen so warm aus und sie verlor sich für kurze Zeit in seinem Blick, nur um von seiner unsanften Stimme wieder herausgeholt zu werden. „Was?"

„Ähm ..." Sie sah auf dem Boden um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Bist .. du immer noch sauer auf mich?"

Er sah zu ihrer Statur und hüpfte dann hinunter. Er stand kurz vor ihr und sie sah ihn wieder an. „Was? Ich meine .. wieso?"

„Ich meine die Sache gestern Abend ..."

Er erinnerte sich, wie sie gestern etwas gestritten hatten, doch das hatte er fast vergessen. Das einzige was in seinem Kopf war, waren seine verrückten Gedanken von gestern Nacht. Er wusste nicht ob er ihnen trauen konnte, er wusste nicht was dieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch bedeutete jedes Mal wenn er sie sah und er war deutlich verwirrt. Er bräuchte Zeit zum Nachdenken, doch woher sollte er sie nehmen?

Bevor er Kagome antworten konnte, hörten sie Miroku laut aufschreien. Automatisch schossen ihre Köpfe zu ihm. Sango starrte ihn mit weitgeöffneten Augen an während er am Boden kniete und keuchend seine rechte Hand mit dem Schwarzen Loch festhielt. Dann schrie er noch mal laut auf und weckte Shippo und Kirara.

„Houshi-sama? Was hast du?" Sango war nun zu ihm gerannt und hatte eine Hand auf seinem Rücken gelegt. Er schien ganz verschwitzt und sah sie mit einem gefakten Lächeln an, bis er noch einen Stich in seiner rechten Hand vernahm.

Kagome und InuYasha hatten sich nun auch zu ihm gebeugt und Kagome sah ihn mit besorgten Blicken an. „Miroku, was hast du?"

Miroku lag nun in Sangos Schoß und wimmerte nur mehr vor Schmerz. Dann brachte er endlich einige Worte heraus. „Ich .. dieser Schmerz .. es fühlt sich .. argh .. so wie – uh .. das Gift von Narakus Riesenbienen an ..."

Alle sahen sich mit entsetzen an. Dann fiel es Kagome wieder ein. „Sango .. du hattest doch ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesem Bärdämonen den wir heute bekämpft haben .. glaubst du .. er .. ich meine denkst du das es vielleicht eine-"

„Eine Falle von Naraku war!" InuYasha sah sie an und fuhr fort. „Ja, das kann sein. Ich dachte mir schon woher er den Splitter haben konnte."

„Aber, wieso? Was hat er vor?" Kagome rannte schnell zu ihrem Rucksack und suchte nach etwas. Dann rannte sie zum keuchenden Miroku und gab ihm etwas zu trinken.

Bevor jemand ihre Frage beantworten konnte, sprang InuYasha plötzlich auf. „Ich rieche Naraku, er ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe."

-Irgendwo in der Nähe des Rastplatzes-

„Das war gut, jetzt fehlt uns nur noch dieses Mädchen." Die kalte Frauenstimme schien einen fröhlichen Unterton zu haben.

„Ja, das wird nicht schwer. Wenn InuYasha erst einmal abgelenkt ist, schnappen wir sie uns." Die Figur neben ihr hatte ein gewisses Funkeln in den Augen. Ihre Stimme war deutlich weiblich und kalt. Schon fast, als wäre sie tot. (A/N hehe, so was kann man ja schon an der Stimme feststellen gg)

„Kikyou, bist du dir auch wirklich sicher das es klappt? Was ist wenn es schief läuft, nicht so wie du es erwartet hast?" Die erste Freu fragte sie.

„Kagura, werde nicht lächerlich. ... Ich sehe das Gift wirkt schon, lass die Bienen frei."

Kagura gefiel es ganz und gar nicht von Kikyou kommandiert zu werden, doch sie musste vorsichtig sein und den Anweisungen ihres Herren folgen. Dennoch hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache mit Kikyou. Sie wusste, dass diese tote Frau etwas im Schilde führte. Sie hörte noch einen Schrei von der Gruppe vor ihr und nickte.

Plötzlich hörten alle ein Rauschen in der Ferne. Bald konnte InuYasha erkennen, dass es Narakus giftige Bienen waren. Er wartete keinen Augenblick und griff an. Sango stand auf um ihn zu helfen. Kagome beugte sich über Miroku und gab ihm noch etwas von der Medizin. Im Hintergrund konnte sie einige Schreie des Kampfes hören. Dann gesellte sich Shippo ebenfalls zu Kagome, da Kirara mit ihm Kampf war.

Plötzlich spürte Kagome eine bekannte Präsens. Sie blickte nach vorne und sah Kagura aus den Bäumen auftauchen. InuYasha und Sango waren viel zu beschäftigt um sie zu bemerken. Dann nahm Kagome ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

„Shippo, bleibe hier und passe auf Miroku auf, ich werde gleich wiederkommen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, holte ihren Pfeil und Bogen und rannte zu Kagura, die sie bloß angrinste.

Shippo sah sie etwas verwundert an beugte sich aber schnell über Miroku, als der erneut aufschrie.

InuYasha kämpfte mit Sango gegen die Bienen bis sie plötzlich alle verschwanden. Keiner von ihnen wusste wieso und Kirara in ihrer größeren Form fauchte ihnen bloß nach. Dann wendeten sie sich wieder zu den anderen. Da bemerkte es InuYasha.

„Hey Shippo, wo ist Kagome?" InuYashas Augen fühlten sich nun mit Sorge.

Shippo sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht. Kagura ist plötzlich aufgetaucht und Kagome ist aufgestanden um sie anzugreifen. Als ich wieder zu ihr hingesehen habe, war sie weg." Er war kurz vor den Tränen.

InuYasha traf es wie ein Schock. Nun erkannte er auch, dass der Geruch den er vorhin vernommen hatte verschwunden war. Er war anscheinend nicht Narakus sondern Kaguras. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Es muss eine Falle gewesen sein und nun hatte Kagura Kagome. InuYasha schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„KAGOME!" Er begann Narakus Bienen zu folgen, oder besser gesagt ihren Geruch. „Sango, Kagome wurde von Kagura entführt." Mit den letzten Worten über seiner Schulter begann er durch die Lüfte zu hüpfen. (A/N hihihihi .. finde die Aussage echt lustig)

Sango sah ihn schockiert nach. „InuYasha, WARTE!" Nun schob sie einen Arme unter Mirokus Achsel und half ihm aufzustehen. Kagomes Medizin hatte schon ein bisschen geholfen, dennoch tat es ihm weh. Dann half sie ihm auf Kirara und setzte sich mit Shippo auf sie. So schnell sie konnte folgten sie dem Hanyou.

InuYashas Wut stiegt mit jedem Sprung höher und er beschuldigte sich selbst Kagome alleine gelassen zu haben. „KAGOME! Ich werde dich finden! KAGOME HALTE DURCH!" Er konnte sie zwar nicht sehen, doch er hoffte sie konnte ihn hören. Er hoffte sie würde wissen, dass er bald da wäre um ihr zu helfen und er hoffte vielleicht einen kleinen Teil seines Schuldgefühles und seiner Wut dadurch auszulassen. _´Wie konnte ich das bloß zulassen? Wenn ihr etwas passiert .. –urght- nein! Daran will ich gar nicht denken .. Kagome, bitte halte durch´_

* * *

**na wollts wissen wie es weiter geht? leider muss ich euch sagen, dass ihr da a bissi länger ´warten müsst, da ja jetzt ferien sind und ich die ganze nächste woche (fahr schon morgen weg( weg bin und ohne internet-((( ich weiß nicht wie ich das überleben werde ggg aber länger als 2 wochen werde ich nicht zulassen ..  
bYe**


	4. Zweifel

**hi leute! da bin ich wieder zurück und ratet, ich hab mir nix verletzt! gg naja, im gegensatz zu meinen freunden, einen ausschlag von ausgeborgten softputs, eine verstauchtes handgelenk u´nd eine orge grippe - hehe - da hab ichs gut .. lol  
ich bin verrückt geworden ohne combi und gestern als ich zurückgekommen bin, war das erste was ich getan ham meinen computer einschalten! seht ihr wie nett ich bin, ich habe das nächste kapitel schnell geschrieben, damit ihr es heute schon lesen könnt ...-D**

**DANKE für reviews .. (so etwas wir immer stehen) i luv ya all!**

**

* * *

**

**4. Zweifel**

Kagome rieb sich mit ihren Händen die Augen. Wo war sie? Es war kalt und hart. Sie wusste nicht was geschehen war, das letzte an was sie sich erinnerte, war die Szene im Wald.

-Flashback-

_Kagome setzte ihren Pfeil zum Abschuss bereit an. Sie rannte genau zu Kagura, die sie immer noch hämisch angrinste. Kurz bevor sie ihren Pfeil abschießen konnte, spürte sie plötzlich einen lähmenden Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter. Sie fiel auf die Knie und konnte nicht einmal aufschreien, der Schmerz war zu groß._

_Sie wusste nicht was gerade geschehen war. Das letzte was sie sah, war Kagura die ihr langsam näher kam und Kikyou, die sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Warte mal, Kikyou?_

Bevor sie Zeit hatte, darüber nachzudenken, wurde alles schwarz um sie.

**-**Ende von Flashback-

Da war sie nun. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen und blickte sich um. Kagome lag auf einen kalten Steinboden, der Raum war klein und dunkel. Das einzige Licht, war das des Mondes. Es schien trüb durch eine kleines vergittertes Fenster.

Kagome griff sich auf die linke Schulter. Sie konnte etwas feuchtes spüren. Als sie ihre Hand zum Lichtstrahl führte, konnte sie die klebrige Substanz auf ihren Fingern erkennen. Es war Blut, ihr Blut. Ein pochender Schmerz durchzog ihre Schulter und sie schrie auf.

„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du wach." Die kalte Stimme lies einen Schauer entlang Kagomes Rücken laufen.

Sie drehte sich um, um eine bekannte Person durch die Gitterstäbe zu erkennen. Das Licht war zwar fahl, doch Kagome kannte die Person gut.

„Kikyou, was .. was mache ich hier? Was ist los? Was machst du hier?" Sie war verwirrt und wollte Antworten.

„Sei still Mädchen! Du bist hier in Narakus Schloss und ich passe auf, dass du nicht entkommst." Kikyou grinste nur bei ihrem letzten Kommentar.

„Aber ... aber wieso? InuYasha wird kommen und mich retten, das weißt du!" Langsam wurde Kagome wütend, doch der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter, ließ nicht zu, dass sie hastige Bewegungen machte.

„Ja, genau! Er wird kommen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er dich retten wird. Wenn Naraku erst mal fertig ist ..." Kikyou wagte es nicht der Zelle näher zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst, dass das Mädchen sich den Rest ihrer Seele holen könnte, obwohl das Gift schon wirken müsste.

„Kikyou! Wie konntest du nur, wieso hast du ihn betrogen? Wieso hilfst du Naraku, hast du vergessen, dass er euer Feind ist?" Langsam entglitten Tränen aus ihren Augen, sie wollte nicht weinen. Doch die Umstände ließen es nicht anders zu, außerdem erinnerte sie sich an die Szene im Wald mit Kikyou und InuYasha und fühlte wie ihr Herz in tausend Teile zersplitterte.

„Huh? Du denkst wirklich, dass ich Naraku helfe? Ich werde ihn zerstören und dann wird InuYasha für immer mir gehören. Ich helfe ihm nur um dich zu beseitigen und meine Seele zurückzuholen, dann wird auch er von dieser Welt verschwinden." Ihre Stimme blieb kalt wie immer, doch durch den Schatten konnte Kagome erneut ein Grinsen vernehmen.

Kagomes Augen schossen weit offen und ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte. Hatte Kikyou das wirklich gesagt? Wollte Kikyou wirklich ihren Tod? Kikyou war Kagomes Leben egal. Schon wieder durchstreifte ein gähnender Schmerz ihre Schulte und sie musste wieder aufschreien.

„Ah, wie ich sehe wirkt das Gift schon." Nun kam Kikyou dem Gitter näher.

Kagome kriegte einen zweiten Schock. Gift? Was sollte das bedeuten? „G .. G ..G .iift?"

„Ja, aber keine Sorge, es wird dich nicht töten. Es saugt bloß einwenig Energie aus deinem Körper, so dass du nicht den Rest meiner Seele stehlen kannst. Sterben wirst du später." Sie lachte auf.

Kagome war traurig und wütend zugleich. Sie konnte nicht sterben, sie war zu jung, sie wollte nicht sterben. „Nein! InuYasha wird mich retten, er wird das nicht zulassen." Ihre Stimme war nun fester und nicht mehr so zittrig. Sie war sich sicher, dass er kommen würde.

Kikyou lachte erneut auf. „Dummes Mädchen. Denkst du wirklich er wird sich für dich entscheiden? Ha, du bist wirklich dümmer als ich dachte. InuYasha gehört mir!"

Kagome verstand ihre erste Aussage nicht ganz, doch schon brodelte das Blut in ihr. Sie stieß die Szene im Wald aus ihrem Kopf. „Er _gehört_ dir nicht. Er gehört niemanden."

Schon wieder kam ein hämisches Geräusch von Kikyou. „Doch. Ich gehöre ihm und er mir. Wir sind für einander bestimmt. Sein Leben ist mein und meines sein. Du kannst und wirst daran nichts ändern. Du hast keinen Platz in seinem Leben. Er liebt mich und er wird es schon noch begreifen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

Ihre Worte brannten sich in Kagomes Kopf. ´_Sie sind für einander bestimmt?_´ Eine andere Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter. ´_Ich habe keinen Platz? .. stehe ich ihm vielleicht nur ihm Weg? Wäre er glücklich mit Kikyou´_ Kagome war verzweifelt. Äußerlich schmerzte ihre Schulter höllisch und innerlich fraß ihr Herz sie auf.

Sie lehnte sich an eine kalte Wand und schloss die Augen. _´InuYasha ... wo bist du?_´

InuYasha rannte so schnell er konnte. Er folgte dem Geruch der Riesenbienen und von Kagura und Kagome. Er vernahm den metallischen Geruch von Kagomes Blut und wurde wütend und unruhig. Er sorgte sich um sie, er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Doch etwas anderes störte ihn auch. Er konnte Kikyou riechen. War sie auch gefangen oder half sie Kagura? Er wollte das letzte nicht glauben. _´Nein, Kikyou würde so etwas nie tun.´_ Er schob seine Zweifel zur Seite.

Kirara versuchte Schritt mit InuYasha zu halten. So schnell war er bis jetzt nur selten. Sango versuchte Miroku aufrecht zu halten, während Shippo die Aussicht auf Kiraras Kopf übernahm.

Miroku ging es etwas besser durch Kagomes Medizin, er war aber immer noch sehr schwach. Sango wusste, dass er dringend zu einem Dorf müsste, da er nicht kämpfen konnte. Doch das musste warten, nun war Kagomes Wohl wichtiger.

Miroku lag mit dem Rücken gegen Sangos Vorderseite. Sie hatte ihre Arme auf seinen Bauch überkreuzt um ihn besser halten zu können. Während seine Hände auf den Seiten baumelten. Er schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Wäre es ein anderer Zeitpunkt, hätte Sango das wirklich genossen.

Plötzlich bewegte Miroku seinen Kopf unruhig im Schlaf. Als er seine Hände hob und auf Sangos platzierte, beruhigte er sich und murmelte leise im Schlaf. „Sango.."

Sango errötete leicht und begann schwer zu atmen. Ihr Herz hüpfte wie wild und in ihrem Bauch flatterten so um die 1000 Schmetterlinge. Dann sah sie zu seiner Rechten Hand, die verkrampft zu sein schien. Schnell flossen die Glücksgefühle weg und Zweifel fühlten ihren Kopf.

_´Was passiert wenn wir Naraku nicht besiegen können´_ Sie seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. _´Wird er denn immer so pervers bleiben´_ Sie grinste leicht. ´_Natürlich .. er wird seine Natur nicht aufgeben, für nur eine Frau ...´ _Ihr Lächeln formte sich in ein trauriges. Sie wusste, dass nie etwas passieren würde. Dies schmerzte in ihrer linken Brust sehr.

Dann blickte sie nach vorne. Es war dunkel und sie konnte nur schwer etwas erkennen. In der Ferne sah sie InuYasha rasen, seine weiß- silbernen Haare flatterten im Wind und er schien keine Rücksicht auf Dinge zu nehmen, die ihm im Weg standen.

Sango seufzte erneut_. ´Was ist wenn Kagome etwas passiert ist? Werden wir sie retten können? Und was geschieht mit Kohaku, muss er sterben? Wird InuYasha wirklich alles aufgeben und ... ´ _Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken ... Es war genug. Ihr Kopf würde bald explodieren, also sah sie auf Mirokus Gesicht. Er schien so verwundbar im Schlaf. Sie festigte etwas ihren Griff und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen. Keiner würde es bemerken, Shippo stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und Miroku schlief.

Die Zeit verging und Kagome verlor langsam die Geduld. _´InuYasha! Wann kommst du ...´_ Ihre Augen blickten in das Nichts. Sie erinnerte sich an Kikyous Aussagen_. ´Was hat sie mit entscheiden gemeint? Muss ich wirklich sterben? .. Wird .. wird InuYasha mich retten können´_ Kagomes Herz zersprang erneut. Sie hatte Angst. Angst zu Sterben oder InuYasha zu verlieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Tränen liefen unkontrolliert ihr Gesicht entlang, bis sie sich am Kinn trafen und runtertropften.

Kagome konnte sich nicht mehr lange halten. Das Gift hatte schon sehr viel Energie ausgesaugt und alles tat ihr weh. Bevor sie es wusste, fiel sie auf den harten Boden und sah erneut alles schwarz.

InuYashas Beine taten schon weh, doch er konnte nicht stehen bleiben. Bei dem Gedanken Kagome zu verlieren, hatte er das Gefühl als würde jemand seine Herz einquetschen. Wenn Kagome wirklich sterben würde, war er sich sicher, dass er auch sterben würde. Es gäbe nichts mehr zum Leben für ihn. Halt! War da nicht auch noch Kikyou? Zur Hölle, InuYasha war verwirrt und wie.

Als er plötzlich Umrisse von einer großen Festung vor sich vernahm, schob er alle Zweifel Kagome nicht rechtzeitig retten zu können bei Seite und rannte umso schneller.

Kirara fand es immer schwieriger InuYasha zu folgen, doch sie versuchte es so gut es ging. Bald erkannte sie Narakus Schloss auch und schöpfte wieder etwas Hoffnung.

Kurze Zeit später stand InuYasha vor den riesigen Toren. Er schlug mit voller Wucht gegen das dicke Holz und brachte es zum Umfallen. Dann stieg er in den Innenhof. Alles hier stank nach Naraku. Er wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte, es waren zu viele Gerüche.

Kirara trat gleich darauf auch ein. Sie sah sich um. Sango erkannte den trüben Ort. Sie wusste, Kohaku würde hier in der Nähe sein. Sie hatte Angst und machte sich Sorgen, was würde passieren?

Plötzlich gab es einen kleinen Windsturm. InuYasha kniete sich hin um sich am Boden festzuhalten. Sango hielt Shippo und Miroku fest. Als der Sturm vorbei war, sahen sie drei Gestalten aus dem Nebel hervorkommen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren dies Naraku, Kagura und Kanna.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du endlich hier InuYasha." Narakus Stimme machte InuYasha noch wütender als er schon war.

„Wo ist Kagome?" Er wollte es wissen. Seine Stimme war harsch und zeigte kein Anzeichen von Furcht. Er griff zu Tessaiga, kurz davor das Schwert aus seiner Scheide zu entnehmen.

„Du willst wissen wo sie ist?" Naraku grinste, obwohl man es durch sein Pavian Kostüm nicht erkennen konnte, man hörte es an seiner Stimme. „Hier ist sie." Er zeigte zu einer Tür, aus der ein Mann kam. In seinen Händen hielt er eine ohnmächtige Kagome. Das Blut tropfte aus ihrer Schulter, ihre Haare flogen zerzaust über ihre Schulter und ihr Körper sah leblos aus.

InuYasha hielt den Atem an als er sie sah. Was war los? Er musste sie retten. In all seiner Wut, rannte er so schnell er konnte. Nur noch weniger Meter und er konnte sie von den scheußlichen Klauen dieses Mannes retten, doch dazu kam es nicht. Kurz bevor er sie erreichte, rannte er in etwas hartes und wurde nach hinten geschleudert.

Natürlich war Naraku nicht so dumm und hatte ein Schutzschild aufgebaut. InuYasha kam langsam zurück zu seinen Sinnen und sah nun sehr wütend zu Naraku und seinen beiden Abkömmlingen, die nur leise lachten.

„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?" InuYashas Wut stieg und er war kurz davor Tessaiga rauszunehmen und sie anzugreifen.

Kagura lachte einmal laut auf und stieg einen Schritt nach vorne. „Beruhig dich Hündchen. Deiner Freundin geht es gut, sie ist bloß etwas schwach. Wenn das Gift seine Wirkung verliert, wird sie aufwachen."

InuYasha zuckte etwas. Hatte sie da gerade Gift gesagt? Zumindest hieß es, sie sei in Ordnung, doch konnte er ihnen vertrauen? Nein! Er nahm Tessaiga endgültig heraus und das Schwert transformierte sich. Dann nahm er einen Anlauf direkt auf Kagura und schlug sein Schwert mit voller Wucht. Doch er traf bloß auf die unsichtbare Barriere und wurde zurückgeschleudert.

Kagura lachte und sah ihm mit Freude zu. Als er nach ein paar Malen am Boden liegen blieb und keuchte, entschied sie sich zu sprechen. „Du solltest besser deine Kräfte sparen."

InuYasha kämpfte sich auf seine Beine hoch und startete erneut einen Angriff. Er wurde jedoch aufgehalten, als er Kagome hörte.

Der Mann der sie hielt legte sie auf den Boden und verschwand wieder im Schloss. Kagome zuckte leicht und begann ihren Kopf zu drehen. Sie war immer noch schwach, doch sie schaffte es ihre Augen zu öffnen. Einige Meter vor sich sah sie ihn. InuYasha ...

Ihr Herz machte einen Luftsprung. Sie wollte aufstehen und zu ihm gehen, doch das Gift zeigte immer noch seinen Effekt. Erst als sie ihren Kopf hob, bemerkte sie, dass sie an der frischen Luft war. Sie hörte jemanden ihren Namen rufen und drehte sich um. Es war Shippo. Er saß auf Kirara und hinter ihm waren Sango und ein schlafender Miroku. Sango und Shippo lächelten zu ihr, obwohl sie traurig schienen.

Als Shippo auf den Boden sprang und zu Kagome lief, wurde er von etwas zurückgeschleudert. Kagome verstand nicht, sie war verwirrt? Was war geschehen? Was machte sie hier? Sie lag immer noch auf den Boden und blickte traurig zu InuYasha.

InuYasha fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Kagome aufwachte. Er fühlte sich für kurze Zeit glücklich, erinnerte sich jedoch wieder daran, dass er sie nicht angreifen konnte. Er sah tief in ihre braunen Augen und fand es schwer, wieder wegzusehen. Dann blickte er wütend zu seinen Feinden.

„Naraku, was hast du vor?" Er keuchte noch etwas, doch trotzdem war seine Stimme fest. Mittlerweile hatte er es geschafft aufrecht zu stehen und ein cooles Bild von einem Helden darzustellen.

Naraku grinste ihn an. „Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen. „Ich möchte, dass du dich entscheidest."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete sich erneut eine Tür und ein Mann kam heraus. Er hielt Kikyou fest in seinen Händen und brachte sie zu Naraku. Naraku packte Kikyou und hielt ein Messer gegen ihre Kehle. Kikyou sah mit flehenden Augen zu InuYasha uns wisperte seinen Namen, so dass er sie gerade noch hören konnte.

Aus dem Boden kamen plötzlich Wurzel und umschlangen Kagomes Körper. Eine band sich um ihren Hals und schnürte sich langsam immer fester um ihr das atmen schwer zu machen.

InuYasha sah mit entsetzen zu. Was war los? Also hatte er doch Recht, Kikyou war ebenso gefangen. Was hatte Naraku vor? Entscheiden, was sollte das bedeuten? Er hatte Angst Kagome und Kikyou waren kurz davor getötet zu werden und er konnte nichts tun. Doch was er nicht wusste, war dass Kikyou nur spielte.

* * *

**also was haltet ihr? wollts unbedingt weiterlesen ha? ich bin ja so gemein? was hat naraku vor, was passiert mit kagome oder kikyou ... alles bleibt offen. trotzdem werde ich schnell versuchen das nächste kapitel zu updaten .. bald meine lieben .. bald**

**aja, hab ich zwar schon erwähnt .. das ist KEINE inu+kik geschichte ... ich würde eher sterben als so etwas zu schreiben bääääh**

**bYe**


	5. Falsche Entscheidung

**na? hab diesmal schneller ge-uploaded, hä? so dala .. hier das nächste chappie, bitte killt mich nicht dafür .. es wird noch alles gut, ich mag happy endings ihr wisst .. hoffe ich habe nicht allzuviel veraten ... viel spaß beim lesen und für leute die seeeehhhrr einfühlsam sind, die sollten sich vl taschentücher holen lol**

**ah .. und hier noch mal DANKE an die reviewer, wird denke ich immer kommen lol

* * *

**

**5. Falsche Entscheidung**

Kagome ließ einen erstickten Schrei aus, währen Naraku das Messer an Kikyous Hals leicht reinrammte, so dass ein Tropfen Blut floss und Kikyou ebenfalls aufschrie. InuYasha war verwirrt, er drehte den Kopf von Kagome zu Kikyou. Was sollte er bloß tun?

Sein Blick blieb bei Naraku stehen und die Wut raste durch seinen Körper. „Naraku, was hast du vor? Lass sie los!"

Naraku grinste ihn an und hielt immer noch das Messer an Kikyous Hals. „InuYasha, ich gebe dir die Chance dich für eine zu entscheiden. Im Gegensatz dazu, musst du mir deine Juwelensplitter geben. (A/N hab vergessen zu sagen, aber kags hat ihre Splitter bei Shippo gelassen, bevor sie Kagura angriff und jetzt hat sie inu)"

InuYasha sah ihn mit weitgeöffneten Augen an. „Mich .. mich entscheiden?"

„Ja, entscheide dich! Kikyou oder dieses Mädchen? Wenn du mir die Splitter nicht gibst, sterben beide!" Er lachte laut auf und brachte Kikyou zum Wimmern.

Die Wurzeln hatten aufgehört Kagomes Hals einzuschnüren. _´Was, er soll sich entscheiden?_ Tränen liefen erneut ihren Wangen hinunter, Tränen die InuYasha nicht sehen konnte, da sein Blick auf Kikyou fixiert war. _´Ich will nicht sterben, aber .. aber InuYasha wird sich für Kikyou entscheiden.´_ Nun kamen die salzigen Tropfen wie Zunahmies aus ihren Augen. _´Er .. er liebt sie, ich .. ich bin ihm egal ...´_ Sie blickte zu ihm. Seine silbernen Haare, die in der Sonne so wunderbar schimmerten und sich wie Seide anfühlten. Seine süßen Ohren, die immer so lieb zuckten. Seine goldenen Augen, in denen sie sich schon so oft verloren hatte. Sein maskuliner Körper, der aussah wie der eines Adonis. Sie würde das alles vermissen. Ja, sie weinte nicht, weil sie sterben würde. Sie weinte, weil sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde.

Kagome schloss die Augen. Sie wollte das ganze nicht mehr sehen, sein verlangender Blick als er zu Kikyou sah. _´InuYasha, kannst du nicht sehen, dass das eine Falle ist?_´ Sie weinte so viel, sie wusste nicht einmal, dass sie so viel weinen konnte. Innerlich war sie schon tot, seit dem Augenblick, seit dem sie sich hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt hatte und er diese Liebe nicht erwiderte, nun würde sie auch äußerlich sterben.

Sango und Shippo sahen nur mit entsetzen zu. Shippo weinte schon und Sango war den Tränen nahe. Shippo konnte nicht verstehen, wieso InuYasha so lang brauchte. Natürlich würde er Kagome retten, oder war er wirklich so dumm?

Miroku war seit kurzem wach und hatte die letzte Szene mitbekommen. Sango blickte zu ihm und er konnte ihre Trauer deutlich erkennen. Ohne viel nachzudenken, beugte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und kniff seine Priester Robe.

„Ssh, Sango, ich denke InuYasha wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen." Er strich mit seiner gesunden Hand an ihrem Rücken. Zwar hatte er noch Schmerzen, doch es tat ihm mehr weh Sango so zu sehen.

Sango hielt es nicht lange aus und Tränen machten sich ihren Weg entlang ihren Wangen. „Ja, aber wenn nicht für Kagome? Miroku, ich kann sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso macht Naraku das?" Sie schluchzte in Mirokus Armen.

„Ich denke, es ist eine Falle. Vermutlich wird er keine von beiden umbringen, noch nicht. Auch mit unseren Juwelensplitter hat er noch nicht alle. Er wird InuYasha denken lassen, dass eine von beiden tot ist. Dadurch wird er versuchen ihn zu schwächen und würde leichter an die Splitter des Shikon No Tama kommen. Ich denke jedoch, dass Kikyou hier ein falsches Spiel treibt. Kagome sieht ernsthaft verletzt aus, währen Kikyou nur diesen leichten Kratzer an ihrer Kehle hat. Naraku hat es ihr viel zu leicht gemacht."

Sango hatte etwas aufgehört in seinen Armen zu heulen und dachte über seine Worte nach. „Also wird er die Seele des Mädchens stehlen, für dass er sich nicht entscheidet, damit sie ihm hilft die Splitter zu suchen?"

„Vermutlich, ich denke Naraku hat einen Plan und Kikyou hilft ihm. Ich weiß nicht genau was er vorhat, doch ich denke wir liegen richtig mit unseren Vermutungen." Sein Blick war besorgt, was würde bloß geschehen?

Shippo hielt es nicht mehr aus und schrie mit voller Kraft. „InuYasha! Was wartest du so lange? Kagome wird sterben, wenn du nicht bald etwas tust." Nach diesen Worten verschwand seine Stimme wieder und er sank auf die Knie um leise zu weinen.

Naraku hörte den kleinen Kitsune und lächelte zu InuYasha. „Der kleine hat Recht! Wenn du dich nicht bald entscheidest, sterben beide." Seine Stimme klang sicher, doch er zweifelte im inneren. _´Was ist wenn Kikyou doch nicht Recht hatte? Nein, er muss sich für Kikyou entscheiden.´ _

InuYasha war unfähig zu sprechen. Er blickte zu Kagome, ihr Atem war schwer und ihre Körper zwischen den Wurzeln eingeklemmt. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und weinte. Was sollte er bloß tun? Ohne Kagome konnte er nicht leben, doch was war mit Kikyou? Liebte er sie nicht? _´Nein, ich .. ich liebe sie´_ Doch dann wiederum, was würde er ohne Kagome tun? Ein Leben ohne ihr war unmöglich. _´Kagome, was hast du mir angetan´_ Dann hörte er plötzlich Kikyou aufschreien.

Er wendete seinen Kopf zu ihr, und sah einen roten Strich an ihrem Hals. Es war ein Kratzer den Naraku verursacht hatte. Nicht tief genug um sie zu töten, dennoch musste er weh getan haben. Instinktiv, ohne nachzudenken schrie InuYasha ihren Namen. „Kikyou!"

Naraku lächelte. _´Gut, es hat geklappt.´_ „Also du hast dich entschieden!" Er ließ Kikyou los und stieß sie außerhalb der Barriere.

Nein! Das war nicht InuYashas Entscheidung. Sie hat bloß aufgeschrieen und es war eine Reaktion, ihren Namen zu rufen, ob eh alles okay war. Doch bevor er protestieren konnte, fiel Kikyou in seine Arme. Sie grinste hämisch, doch niemand konnte es sehen. Schnell packte sie die Juwelensplitter aus einer Tasche von InuYasha und schupfte sie zu Naraku.

Kagomes Herz, es tat so weh. InuYasha umarmte Kikyou, das wäre das letzte Bild was sie sah. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz eingeschnürt wurde. Würde sie wirklich so enden? Sterben wegen den Jungen den sie liebte? Plötzlich musste sie lachen. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, doch trotzdem waren ihre Mundwinkel angehoben.

InuYasha realisierte seinen Fehler und sah zu Kagome. Es schockte ihn. ´_Wieso .. wieso lächelt sie?_´ Seine Augen begannen zu zittern. Würde er weinen? Nein! Er kann doch nicht weinen. Vielleicht war es gut Kikyou gerettet zu haben, zwar unbewusst, aber wer weiß. _´Aber .. aber was mache ich ohne Kagome´_ Hinter sich konnte er das Schluchzen von Sango und Shippo hören und vor sich hielt sich Kikyou an ihm fest.

Er konnte nichts tun, er blieb einfach so stehen. _´Verdammt noch mal´ _Nein, er konnte Kagome nicht sterben lassen. Die Wurzeln schnürten langsam ihren Körper ein und ermusste sich das ansehen. _´Kagome, wieso tut es so weh dich zu sehen´_ InuYasha hielt es nicht mehr aus, er packte Tessaiga so fest er konnte am Stiel und stieß Kikyou von sich weg. Dann rannte er zu Kagome und stieß in all seiner Wut gegen die Barriere.

Kagome kriegte kaum Luft, die Wurzel schnürte sich so fest gegen ihren Hals. Sie sah gerade noch wie InuYasha angriff und mit voller Wucht gegen die Barriere schlug. Dadurch wurde sie sichtbar und man konnte sehen wie sie leicht angeknackst wurde. InuYasha versuchte es weitere Male an dieser Stelle, bis er es endlich geschafft hatte, die Barriere zu zerstören.

Kagura sah entsetzt zu und machte ihren Weg zu Naraku. „Er wird sie noch befreien, mach was!"

„Kagura, beruhige dich. Ich kann schon fühlen wie Dunkelheit seinen Körper durchzieht. Nachdem er sich für Kikyou entschied, durchquerte ihn schon ein Stich. Bald wenn er denkt, dass er dieses Mädchen getötet hat, wird auch sein Herz in die Dunkelheit gezogen und er und seine Kräfte werden mir gehören. Dann wenn ich ihn nicht mehr brauche, wird er sterben. Kikyou wird bewusst, dass er sie nicht mehr liebt und ich werde sie endlich von der Welt schaffen. Kanna! Wenn dieses Mädchen bewusstlos wird, saug ihre Seele ein. Wir sollten jetzt besser verschwinden."

(A/N so, einmal dass alle es verstehen, ich habe es etwas verkompliziert, deshalb hier die Aufklärung. Naraku hatte einen Plan mit Kikyou, dass InuYasha zwischen Kagome und Kikyou entscheiden muss und deshalb zwangsweise die Splitter Naraku geben muss. Doch Naraku hat selber Pläne, er will das InuYasha den Fehler macht und sich für Kikyou entscheidet, da Naraku weiß, dass Inu Kagome liebt, deswegen würde das InuYasha sehr zu schaffen machen. Also wenn er denkt Kagome verloren zu haben, wird seinen Dämonenseite ihn übertreffen und sein Herz in pure Dunkelheit eintauchen. So wird er unzurechnungsfähig und kann für Naraku arbeiten. Später wird Naraku ihn töten, wenn er seine Hilfe nicht braucht. Kagome wird auch noch nicht sterben, stattdessen wird er ihre Seele einsaugen, damit sie für ihn arbeiten kann und die Splitter aufsuchen kann. Kikyou ist seiner Dämonenseite bloß immer im Weg gestanden und jetzt konnte er sie endlich umbringen, da er sie nicht mehr bräuchte. Aber das waren nur seine Pläne ...—hoffe ihr habt es verstanden ..hehe)

Kagome konnte nicht länger. Die enthaltene Luft brachte sie zur Bewusstlosigkeit. InuYasha sah wie sie ihre Augen schloss und dann überkam es ihn. ´_Nein, Kagome kann nicht tot sein, NEIN´ _„Kagome!"

Auf einmal verwandelte sich Tessaiga wieder zurück und er ließ das Schwert los. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. Wut, Trauer und Furcht vermischt. Er umklammerte seine Hände um seinen Bauch und schrie laut auf. Der Schmerz wollte nicht nachlassen.

Sango war in Tränen ausgebrochen und Shippo schien erstarrt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, er war zu nichts mehr fähig. Alles in ihm schrie. Miroku hielt Sango fester an sich und ein paar stille Tränen kullerten seinen Wangen entlang.

Sie sahen alle zu InuYasha der schreiend vor Kagome stand und sich selbst am Bauch umarmte. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen rot und keine Spur von gold war mehr zu erkennen. Auf seinen Wangen bildeten sich blaue Streifen, seine Klauen und Fangzähne wuchsen.

Naraku lachte bloß und war sich sicher gewonnen zu haben. Nun war InuYasha verwirrt und nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst. Bald könnte ihn Naraku unter Besitz nehmen, InuYasha musste bloß umkippen, durch die enorme Kraft die seinen Körper durchzog.

Noch nie hatte InuYasha so etwas gefühlt als er sich verwandelte. Alles in ihm schmerzte und schrie. Sein Kopf tat weh und er konnte nicht mehr aufrecht stehen, also fiel er auf die Knie. Der Schmerz wurde stärker als er zu Kagomes leblosen Körper sah. Die Wurzeln waren nun wieder in der Erde verschwunden. InuYashas Welt war zerbrochen. Dieses Mädchen vor ihm, wie konnte sie ihn bloß verlassen.

Das Gefühl was er hatte wurde unausstehlich und er war kurz davor umzufallen, als er sich plötzlich an ihr lächeln erinnerte. Dann schöpfte er wieder etwas Hoffnung und ein neues Gefühl machte sich zwischen all dem Schmerz breit. Es war das bekannte Gefühl nach ... nach Blut.

Naraku sah amüsiert zu InuYasha. Bald würde er umfallen und später aufwachen und unter dem Zauber Narakus stehen. Doch was war das? InuYasha stand plötzlich auf. ´_Woher hat er diese Kräfte? Müsste der angebliche Tot dieses Mädchens ihn nicht in ewige Dunkelheit gehüllt haben? Vielleicht liebt er Kikyou doch mehr´ _

Doch Naraku konnte seinen Gedanken nicht fertig denken. InuYasha griff ihn an. Es geschah so schnell, dass Naraku ihm nicht ausweichen konnte und zu Boden geschmissen wurde.

Währenddessen machte sich Kanna langsam auf den Weg zu Kagome. Sango bemerkte das und die Wut in ihr kochte. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihre Freunden sogar nach ihrem Tot belästigt wurde. Außerdem wollte sie Rache, also stand sie auf und begann zu kämpfen.

Nach kurzer Zeit kämpften alle gegen alle. Nur Kikyou stand abseits. Sie wusste nicht wem sie helfen sollte, sie war verwirrt. Sie dachte ebenfalls, dass Kagome tot war, also beschloss sie sich InuYasha zu helfen. Immerhin stand ihrem ´Glück´ niemand mehr im Weg.

Sie kämpften lange und hart. InuYasha als Dämon hatte größere Chancen gegen Naraku doch wiederum war er ohne sein Schwert. Schließlich wurde Kannas Spiegel zerstört und viele darin gefangene Seelen wurden befreut. Dann wurde auch sie zu Grunde gerichtet.

Kagura wurde das alles zu viel. Sie mochte weder InuYasha noch mochte sie Naraku sonderlich. Wenn er sterben würde wäre sie endlich frei. Freiheit? Wie das in ihren Ohren klang. Sie sah zu InuYasha und dachte für eine Weile nach. _´Wäre es möglich, dass er stark genug ist? .. Das er Naraku tötet´ _

InuYasha und Naraku waren beide sonderlich erschöpft und verletzt. Naraku war zwar stärker als InuYasha, doch InuYasha hatte ungeahnte Kräfte die durch Kagomes Tot verursacht wurden. Zumindest dachte er, sie sei tot. Plötzlich griff ihn Naraku an und traf ihn schwer am Bauch. Als InuYasha am Boden lag, wurde er noch ein paar mal getreten. Seine Dämonenseite war stark, doch auch sie hatte ihre Grenzen. Er war kurz davor bewusstlos umzufallen, als er einen letzten Blick auf Kagome und seine Kameraden warf. Nein! Für alles was Naraku getan hat, er durfte nicht aufgeben. InuYasha raffte sich wieder auf und begann erneut gegen den erstaunten Naraku zu kämpfen.

Kagura hatte sich die Szene angeschaut, während sie versuchte verschiedenen Angriffen zu entgehen. Sie war erstaunt. Wie konnte er bloß so stark sein? War das vielleicht ihre Chance. Sie blieb stehen und hielt ihre Attacken zurück. Miroku und Sango, die mit ihre kurz davor gekämpft haben sahen sie verwundert an.

„Helft eurem Freund." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Kagura auf ihrer Feder in den Lüften.

Sango und Miroku zögerten nur kurz, bevor sie in den Kampf gegen Naraku eintraten. Er hatte zwar einige Dämonen geschickt, doch dadurch dass die Wachen ihre Seelen wiederbekommen hatten, war er fast alleine.

Nach einigen Stunden waren alle anderen Dämonen besiegt. Miroku war bewusstlos, da er immer noch sehr Geschwächt von dem Gift war und viel gekämpft hatte. Shippo und Kirara waren auch bewusstlos. Sango stand auf ihren Knien und hielt sich ihren Bauch fest. Während des Kampfes hatte Naraku Kohaku dazugeholt. Sango weigerte sich gegen ihn zu kämpfen und er hatte ihr viele Verletzungen zugefügt, darunter auch einen tiefen Stich am Bauch.

Sie wusste, so könnte es nicht weitergehen und so weh es ihr auch tat musste sie gegen ihn kämpfen. Die beiden kämpften beinhart, obwohl Sango sich etwas zurückhielt. Sie wollte ihn nicht allzu sehr verletzten, bloß bewusstlos machen. Sie schaffte es. Bald erreichte auch sie der traumlose Schlaf.

Kikyou wurde von Naraku auf den Boden geschleudert und konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sie blieb dort bis sie die Dunkelheit überkam.

Am Ende waren nur mehr InuYasha und Naraku übrig. InuYashas Wille war zu stark. Ein letzter Gedanke von Kagome durchstreifte seinen Kopf, bevor er an nichts mehr dachte. Sein Kopf schien leer zu sein. Er spürte nichts was er davor gespürt hatte. Sein Blick war nur auf einer Person fixiert, auf Naraku. Ohne nachzudenken und etwas zu fühlen, griff er an.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er eine solch enorme Kraft hatte. Es war als hätte eine andere Kraft seinen Körper durchzogen. Indem Augenblick als er Naraku angriff, wurde eine Energiewelle freigesetzt. Sie breitete sich schnell aus und riss InuYasha zu Boden. Als er wieder seine Augen aufriss, sah er Naraku. Er schrie laut auf und viele Dämonen verließen seinen Körper und wurden in ein schwarzes Loch über ihn gesaugt. Dann, als das vorbei war, viel Naraku auf den Boden. Blut begann aus seinen ganzen Körper zu fließen. Kurz darauf viel er flach auf den Bauch mit weitgeöffneten Augen. Er zerfiel zu Asche und als ein starker Wind blies, wurde die wegweht. In diesem Moment begann sich auch das Schloss aufzulösen.

InuYasha verwandelte sich wieder in unseren geliebten Hanyou und spürte, was ihm der Kampf angetan hatte. Er war erschöpft, müde, verletzt und hielt es nicht mehr lange aus. Seine Augen waren nur mehr halboffen, als die Sonne aufschien. Ja die Sonnenstrahlen hatte sich ihren Weg durch die dicken dunklen Wolken gemacht. Nun schloss er seine Augen ganz und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

* * *

**bitte bitte nicht killen! das nächste chappie wird hoffentlich genauso schnell upgeloaded! ... dann wird es besser ... das ist das einzige was ich veraten darf ..**

**ps: ich weiß es ist a bissi komisch .. aber was solls, mein geschichte -he ...- kopfkratz**

**bYe, bis bald .. hoff ich**


	6. Abschied nehmen

**hi! hier ist das nächste kapitel .. ich werde imma stolzer, lol, da ich imma schneller update, 3 kapitel in 3 tagen, gut hä? lol .. danke für reviews**

**dieses kapitel ist mein lieblings bis jetzt, und diese szene ist mir schon seit uur langem im schädel festgesteckt, jetzt hab ich sie endlich draußen .. hoffe euch gefällts auch so gut ... viel spaß beim lesen! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**6. Abschied nehmen**

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Die Sonne schien ihn direkt an, so dass es etwas schmerzte. Er versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen, doch kurz danach durchzog ihn ein stechender Schmerz. Er erinnerte sich wieder. Als seine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um.

Der Himmel schien ein wunderbares blau und keine einzige Wolke war zu erkennen. Wie lange schon lag er da? Er hatte keine Ahnung, ein paar Stunden? Als er seinen Kopf weiter nach unten bewegte, sah er nichts außer einige Trümmer und die Körper seiner Freunde.

Sango schien langsam aufzuwachen und Miroku auch. Kirara war schon wach und lag neben dem immer noch weggetreten Shippo. Kikyou öffnete auch langsam die Augen, war jedoch unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sango, die noch ein bisschen Kräfte in sich hatte, kraulte zu Kohaku, als die Erinnerungen von den vergangenen Stunden sie überkamen. Er lag auf dem Boden und war ebenfalls noch bewusstlos, doch er war am Leben.

Miroku blickte sich langsam um und sein Blick blieb auf seiner rechten Hand stehen. Konnte das sein? Er spürte sein Schwarzes Loch nicht mehr. _´Ist .. ist es weg´_ Diese Frage konnte er nur auf ein Weise heraus finden. Er drehte seine Hand auf den Boden, so dass er seinen Handrücken sehen konnte. Dann platzierte er vorsichtig die Perlenkette, die seine Bedeckung hielt weg. Und? .. Es geschah nichts. Konnte das wirklich sein? Naraku war besiegt? Ja, es musste so sein. Ein Lächeln platzierte sich auf seinen Lippen, verschwand jedoch schnell wieder als seine Erinnerungen langsam wiederzurückkamen.

Shippo rührte sich und öffnete seine Augen langsam. Ihm tat alles weh, das erste was er sah, war Kiraras Gesicht. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, konnte jedoch nicht. Dann erinnerte auch er sich langsam an die Geschehnisse und einige Tränen machten sich ihren Weg entlang seinen Wangen. „Kagome ..."

InuYasha schloss seine Augen schmerzhaft und wendete seinen Kopf von seinen Freunden. Als er sie öffnete sah er ihn. Der leblose Körper eines gewissen Mädchens. _´Kagome ...´_ Ein Schmerz in seiner linken Brust durchzog ihn. Wieso bloß? Wieso hätte das passieren müssen? Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Kikyou, doch dann schnell wieder zurück zu Kagome.

Ihre schwarzen Haare lagen zerstreut auf allen Seiten. Sie lag auf ihre linken Schulter. Ihr Gesicht sah so friedlich aus, als würde sie schlafen. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch die Wunden vom Kampf zeigten immer noch ihre Wirkung. Also stellte er sich auf alle Vier und krabbelte zu Kagome.

Sango und Miroku beobachteten die Szene, beide mit Tränen in den Augen. Shippo konnte nichts sehen, da seine Sicht von einer dicken Schicht salzigem Wasser gesperrt wurde. Kikyou hatte ihre Augen nur halboffen, doch fühlte sich etwas verletzt, als sie InuYasha sah.

InuYasha beugte sich über ihren Körper. Er hob sie so gut es ging mit seinen Kräften auf und legte sie in seinem Schoß. Eine Hand war auf ihrem Rücken um sie aufrecht zu halten, die andere lag über ihrem Bauch. Ihr Kopf rollte auf InuYashas Brust. Er drückte sie fester an sich. Es konnte nicht sein! Nein! Nicht seine Kagome. Innerlich schrie sein Körper und er konnte fühlen, wie seine Augen sich anfeuchteten.

InuYasha war so beschäftigt mit seinem Schmerz, dass er etwas nicht bemerkte. Etwas wichtiges.

Er schloss seine Augen. „Kagome .." Seine Stimme war leise und sanft. „Wieso hast du mich verlassen?" Seine Stimme blieb ruhig. „Wieso nur? Ich brauche dich!" Langsam spürte er wie sich Wut breit machte. „Du kannst mir das nicht antun, nicht jetzt." Er kehrte wieder zurück zur Sanftheit und drückte Kagome fester, falls das noch möglich war. „Ich liebe dich doch ..."

Was hatte InuYasha da eben gesagt? Er schloss seine Augen und dachte noch einmal über seine Worte nach. _´Ja, .. ich liebe sie. Ich habe es immer getan .. oh Gott, wieso musste ich es so erfahren´_ Eine einzelne Träne fiel aus seinem Auge.

Alle sahen zu. Miroku und Sango sahen mit sanften und weichen Augen und in Shippo brodelte Wut und Trauer. _´Hätte er das nicht früher herausfinden können´ _

Kikyou sah bloß mit entsetzten Augen zu. Sie hatte es sich zwar gedacht, doch jetzt .. jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen. Jetzt, hielt ihn nichts mehr auf, jetzt war er es sich selber bewusst.

Was InuYasha nicht wusste war, dass Kagome ihm zuhörte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt das sie atmete, es war vielleicht zu leicht, doch trotzdem tat sie es. Die Wurzeln hatte sie nicht getötet, nur bewusstlos gemacht. Seit dem sie seine Nähe spürte, und ihn ihren Namen rufen hörteöffneten sie sich ihre Augen. Er sah sie nicht an, er redete bloß. Und dann sagte er es. Ihr Atem blieb kurz stecken und ihre Augen weiteten sich. _´Er .. er liebt mich? ... Weint er´_ Kagome sah von unten auf sein Gesicht und konnte erkennen, wie eine einzige Träne seine rechte Wange runterkullerte. Sie nahm alle ihre Kräfte zusammen und hob ihre Hand.

InuYasha spürte wie etwas seine Wange berührte. Er erstarrte, war es Kagome? Die Hand wischte sanft seine Träne weg. Er blickte nach unten und sah Kagomes Augen offen und ein Lächeln, dass auf ihren Lippen geformt war.

„Ich habe dich nicht verlassen InuYasha..." Ihre Stimme war leise und sanft.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, sie lebte! Und sie hatte ihn gehört, doch das war ihm in diesen Moment egal. „Kagome!" Seine Stimme klang deutlich glücklicher als vorhin. Er beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und lehnte ihn an ihrer Schulter, so dass er sie fester drücken konnte.

Kagome war kurz überrascht, doch relaxte schnell wieder. Sie lehnte einen Arm über seine Schulter und umarmte ihn. „InuYasha ..."

Sango und die anderen konnte es gar nicht fassen. Miroku war zu ihr gekommen und aus purer Freude sprang sie in seine Arme und blieb eine ganze Weile so. Shippo hatte die Szene auch beobachtet, da ihm Kirara aufgeholfen hatte. Er konnte es gar nicht fassen und weinte. Doch diesmal keine Tränen der Trauer, sondern der Freude.

InuYasha bewegte seinen Kopf weg und sah Kagome in die Augen. Er war so glücklich. Die Sonne schien genau auf sie und sie waren auf einer leichten Anhöhe, das bemerkten sie jedoch erst jetzt, wo die Burg weg war. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige cm von ihrem entfernt.

Das Lächeln auf Kagomes Lippen verschwand, als sie sah wie nah ihr InuYasha war. Sie wollte wissen, ob er es ernst gemeint hatte, beließ es jedoch noch dabei. Sie bemerkte dass er ihr immer näher kam. Was? Er kam immer näher? Wollte er sie küssen? Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren.

Ihre Lippen waren so weich. Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Das Glücksgefühl, das sie am Leben war? Was war das bloß für ein Verlangen, dass er spürte? Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal gefühlt, doch diesmal war es _er_, in seiner normalen Form, der _sie_ küsste. (A/N 2 movie sag ich nur ...)

Nachdem ersten Schock, schloss Kagome sanft ihre Augen. _´Oh, Gott! .. InuYasha ..´_ Dann konnte sie an nichts mehr denken, außer an seine weichen Lippen, die sich sanft an ihren pressten.

InuYasha wollte mehr, ihr letzter Kuss war genauso, doch er wollte einfach mehr. Langsam spaltete er seine Lippen und nippte leicht an ihrer Unterlippe. Dies war Kagomes zweiter Schock. _´Was .. was soll ich bloß tun? Ich habe noch nie einen Jungen´_ Bevor sie ihren Gedanken weiterdenken konnteöffnete sie ihren Mund automatisch und wieder verschwanden die Gedanken aus ihren Kopf.

Seine Zunge tappte vorsichtig in ihren Mund, glitt leicht über ihre Zähne und stieß dann auf ihre Zunge. _´Sie .. schmeckt .. so .. so gut ...´_ Er umkreiste und massierte sie mit seiner eigenen. Kagome musste sich ein Stöhnen zurückhalten. Bald schloss auch sie sich in den Takt mit ein und ihre Zungen tanzten einen langsamen Tanz der Liebe. Der Kuss war weder leidenschaftlich noch wild, er war süß, zart und liebevoll.

Ein unbekanntes Gefühl des Glückes bildete sich in Kagomes Körper. Doch bald spürte sie das dringende Verlangen nach Luft und war anscheinend nicht die einzige. InuYasha zog seine Zunge zurück, schloss seine Lippen und bewegte langsam seinen Kopf weg. _´Oh Gott, schmeckt sie gut...´_

Kagome öffnete langsam ihre Augen und als sie den Engel vor sich sah, formte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Puls stieg und ihre Gedanken flogen wirr durch ihren Kopf. _´Wow! InuYasha .. hat mich gerade geküsst, richtig geküsst. Es war nicht so wie letztens .. es war .. einfach wow´_ Sie schwenkte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und blickte sich um. _´Oh GOTT! Er hat mich geküsst, vor allen´_ Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie bemerkte, dass Miroku, Sango Shippo, Kirara und Kikyou ihnen zu sahen_. ´Moment mal, er hat gesagt er liebt mich und hat mich geküsst vor Kikyou´ _

InuYasha sah das Mädchen ihnen seinen Armen verwirrt an, bis er ihren Blick folgte. _´Oh ...´_ Wie konnte es passieren? Er hat Kagome vor allen geküsst? Aber es hatte ihn einfach so überkommen, er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, ob jemand zusah. Er war bloß glücklich, dass Kagome lebte. Doch jetzt, da sein Blick auf Kikyou traf, schwand das Gefühl des Glücks wieder. Er dachte kurz nach.

Miroku und Sango hatten die Szene verfolgt. Kurz bevor InuYasha Kagome küsste, hielten sie Shippos Augen zu und quasselten etwas wie „Nichts für Kleine!" während er protestierte. Die Freunde waren glücklich, dass InuYasha sich endlich seiner Gefühle bewusst war.

Kikyou saß regungslos da. Was hatte er gerade getan? _´Dieser Bastard Naraku hat gelogen, er hat gesagt er würde sie töten ..´_ Doch ihre Wut flog bald davon, als sie mit der Realität konfrontiert wurde. _´Naraku ist endlich tot, anfangs habe ich aufgrund meines Hasses zu InuYasha gelebt .. doch jetzt? ...´_ In Kikyous kalten Augen konnte man deutlich die Trauer erkennen. _´InuYasha .. liebt mich nicht mehr .. und ich kann nichts dagegen tun.´_ Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich ihre Zehen langsam auflösten. Sie hatte nicht genug Seelen bekommen und nun, da ihre Mission beendet war, den zu rächen der sie vor 50 getötet hatte, hatte sie keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt.

InuYasha stand mit all seiner verbliebenen Kraft auf und begann mit Kagome in seinen Armen Richtung Sango und Miroku zu gehen. Er spürte wie seine Knochen nachließen und seine Muskeln aufschrieen, dennoch hielt er sich aufrecht. Als er endlich bei seinen Freunden ankam, ließ er Kagome langsam zu Boden gleiten und ging ohne ein Wort zu Kikyou.

Kagome sah ihm besorgt nach. ´_Was ist wenn er das nicht ernst gemeint hat´_ Sie wollte es nicht glauben, doch was Kikyou anging konnte sie InuYasha nicht vertrauen.

„Vertrau InuYasha, er wird nichts falsches tun." Als hätte Sango ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte sie auch noch einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter. Doch insgeheim zweifelte sie innerlich einwenig. _´Hoffentlich ...´_

InuYashas Beine hielten ihn nicht lange und als er endlich zu Kikyou ankam und ihren verletzten Blick sah, kniete er sich neben ihr hin und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Diese Augen waren einst wärmer, doch er musste es sich schon längst eingestehen, dies war nicht die Kikyou die er kannte und ... liebte.

Was sollte er sagen? Sein Blick erweichte und seine Augen nahmen ihren mitfühlendsten Ausdruck ein. „Kikyou .. ich-"

„Nein InuYasha! Ich will deine Lügen und Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören." Sie sah kurz auf dem Boden bevor sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah. Eine kalte Träne bildete sich in ihren Augen und floss ihre linke Wange hinunter. „InuYasha, ich werde dir nicht mehr lange ihm Weg stehen. Ich kann dich nicht haben .. ich habe dich schon lange verloren."

InuYasha wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er hob eine Hand und wischte Kikyous Träne weg. Sie schloss ihre Augen und kuschelte sich mit ihrer Wange in seine Hand _.´Sie .. sie ist so kalt.´ _Dann öffnete Kikyou wieder ihre Augen.

„InuYasha, vor langer Zeit hast du gesagt, dass mein Leben dir gehört und deines mir und du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebtest." Sie machte ein kurze Pause und sah mit traurigen Augen zu InuYasha. Er konnte das nicht ausstehen, wieso musst sie das bloß tun? „ ... Doch InuYasha .. das war einmal." Mit ihrer letzten Aussage bildete sich ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, dass InuYashas Herz zeriss. „Ich kann dich nicht haben ... ich gehöre nicht in diese Welt." Nun hielt es Kikyou nicht mehr aus und ließ ihre Schranken fallen, vor der einzigen Person vor der sie es je getan hatte. Sie begann zu heulen und umarmte InuYasha schnell.

InuYasha war zuerst etwas überrascht, legte dann jedoch seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fester an sich. Dann drückte sich Kikyou leicht weg und küsste InuYasha sanft auf den Lippen. Es war nichts im Vergleich zu Kagome, ihre Münder blieben geschlossen und InuYasha setzte nichts als Freundschaft in diesen Kuss ein. Als Kikyou sich wegdrückte wisperte sie noch leise zu InuYasha.

„InuYasha, vergiss mich nicht!" Mit diesen Worten sah er wie sich langsam ihre Beine auflösten und dann der Rest ihre Körpers.

Bevor sie ganz zu Staub, der vom Wind weggeweht wurde, zerfiel, lächelte InuYasha sie an sagte mit leider und sanfter Stimme. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Kikyou!" (A/N in diesem Part hab ich Kikyou nett_er _dargestellt, aber hey, so hab ich sie auch schon manchmal in der Serie gesehen .. und sie ist nicht dumm g, aber ich hasse sie trotzdem ... wollt bloß realistisch bleiben .. hehe)

Kagome war etwas verärgert wegen der Innigkeit zwischen InuYasha und Kikyou, ließ jedoch nicht zu, dass sie von ihrer Wut übermannt wurde. Nach allem was InuYasha und Kikyou erlebt hatten, konnte sie niemanden beschuldigen und jetzt konnte Kikyou endlich in Frieden ruhen.

InuYasha kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Nachdem sie sich die Splitter von Naraku geholt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Kaedes Dorf. Kirara war zwar verletzt worden, doch heilte durch ihre Dämonenkräfte schneller und war somit fähig, Sango, Miroku, Shippo und den bewusstlosen Kohaku zu tragen. Es war vielleicht etwas schwer, dich sie wusste, dass sie nicht anders konnte. InuYasha hatte die deutlich schwersten Wunden von allen, doch heilte ebenfalls durch sein Youkai Blut schneller. Keiner konnte ihn abbringen, Kagome zu tragen.

Und so machten sie sich in den Sonnenuntergang auf den Weg. Jeder spielte mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Sorgen, obwohl es wenige davon gab. Das war immer noch nicht das Ende ihrer Mission, sie hatten immer noch den Rest der Splitter zu finden, oder war das nur mehr InuYashas und Kagomes Auftrag?

* * *

**na? was haltet ihr? bitte bitte reviewt .. hah .. fluff ... luv it lol  
und nur zur info nochmal, bin keine kikyou fan, aber sie ist auch weise und kennt ihren platz und man keine person gar nicht schlechter machen, ich muss wenigstens a bissi den chracteren von inuyasha treu bleiben g  
****  
auf jeden fall war das nicht das letzte chappie, es kommt noch mehr .. also wir sehen uns bald bei kapitel # 7 !**

**bYe**


	7. Entschlüsse

**so .. endlich! ich habe echt lange gebraucht um das uosuloaden, GOMEN!naja, es müssen soo viele dinge geklärt werden und doch ist zu wenig da! hoffe ihr seits nicht allzu sauer ... **

**najo, viel spaß beim lesen wie immer -**

**

* * *

7. Entschlüsse**

Nachdem InuYasha und der Rest der Gruppe in Kaedes Dorf angekommen waren, wurden sie versorgt und lagen 3 Tage nur im Bett.

InuYasha hielt es kaum aus und trotz seinen schweren Wunden schaffte er es immer aufzustehen und unbemerkt zu Kagome zu gehen. Er dachte über vieles nach als er still neben ihrer schlafenden Form saß. Er strich sanft über ihre Wange und hinterließ einen leichten Kuss auf ihren Lippen jedes Mal wenn er sie wieder verließ. Natürlich bemerkte sie nichts davon, da sie einem tiefen Schlaf verfallen war.

Nachdem Kohaku aufwachte, flogen seine Erinnerungen Stückchen für Stückchen zurück. Er heulte tagelang und Sango hielt ihn ständig in den Armen. Er fühlte sich schlecht, er war traurig und er hätte am liebsten die Zeit zurückgedreht. Sango versuchte ihn aufzumuntern und wich kaum von seiner Seite.

Miroku nahm tief Luft ein und sah mit einem Lächeln zu seiner Hand. Sein Gesicht verblasste jedoch, als er Sango aus einer Hütte rausgehen sah. Sie hatte Augenringe unter den Augen und sah sehr müde aus. Sango humpelte zu Miroku nach vor, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank und seufzte laut auf während sie ihren verspannten Rücken leicht massierte.

„Sango, denkst du nicht du solltest etwas schlafen. Deine Wunden sind noch nicht verheilt und Tag und Nacht auf Kohaku aufzupassen hilft dem Heilungsprozess nicht." Miroku sah besorgt zu Sango. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen. Er wollte sie von ihrer Last befreien, doch er wusste er konnte nicht. Niemand konnte es.

Sango funkelte ihn an. „Miroku, du verstehst es nicht!" Ihre Stimme war kalt und die Wut brodelte in ihr, doch als ein Gähnen ihren Lippen entsprang verblasste sie. „Außerdem, ich kann nicht. Kohaku träumt schlecht und wacht oft schreiend in der Nacht auf. Da kann ich gar nicht schlafen." Ihre Augenlieder wurden plötzlich sehr schwer und ein Schwindelgefühl überkam sie.

Miroku bemerkte das und hielt sie gerade noch fest bevor sie nach hinten kippen konnte. Er nahm sie Bräutigam- mäßig und stand auf. Sango war schon in einem Halbschlaf als sie einige Wörter murmelte.

„Nein ... ich ... Kohaku ... aufpassen." Doch danach fiel ihr Kopf regungslos auf seine Brust und ihre Arme hingen lose von ihr.

Miroku seufzte leicht auf und lächelte zu ihr. Sie hatte wirklich lange nicht geschlafen und brauchte Ruhe. Er suchte Kaede und bat sie, auf Kohaku aufzupassen. Dann ging er in seine Hütte und legte sich auf die ausgebreiteten Decken am Boden mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand. Immer noch trug er Sango mit sich. Als er die Decke über die beiden legte, lehnte er seinen Kopf auf Sangos und hielt sie fest in den Armen. Nachdem er seine Augen schloss verlor auch er sich in das Land der Träume.

Eine leichte Brise streifte ihr Gesicht und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen trafen ihre Augen. Kagome öffnete sie langsam und wurde automatisch blind für kurze Zeit. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah sie sich um. Sie lag in einer kleinen Hütte die wahrscheinlich zu Kaedes Dorf gehörte. Kagome versuchte sich zu erinnern und ihr fiel der letzte Kampf mit Naraku ein. Danach war alles verschwommen.

Sie setzte sich auf und ließ dabei einen sanften Schrei aus, da ihr Bauch ein paar Probleme machte. Ihr ganzer Körper war vollbandagiert ihr Kopf dröhnte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zur Seite geschoben und eine Figur kam in das Zimmer. Es war InuYasha.

InuYasha hatte sie gehörte und eilte zu ihr. Endlich war sie wach. „Endlich bist du aufgestanden, du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen. Ich hätte mir gar nicht gedacht, dass du so wenig aushältst, du bist wirklich schwach Kagome." Er hatte einen spielerischen Ton in seiner Stimme und wollte sie bloß ärgern während er sich langsam zu ihr bewegte.

Kagome verstand das alles natürlich total falsch und ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in einen frostigen Blick. Ihre Stimme voller Wut. „Hey, ich bin ni-" Doch ehe sie ihren Satz fertig sprechen konnte, wurde weiche Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Nach kurzer Zeit brach er aber ab und starrte in ihre braunen Augen. „-cht schwach ..." Ihre Stimme war deutlich leiser und brüchiger. Kagome starrte nur mit weitgeöffneten Augen bis die restlichen Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf flogen. _´Er hat gesagt er liebt mich! Er hat mich geküsst! Er hat sich für mich statt für Kikyou entschieden!_ Die Wut die sich für kurze Zeit gebildet hatte verschwand und Glück breitete sich aus.

„Ich weiß..." InuYasha legte einen Arm um ihre bandagierte Hüfte und mit der anderen Hand strich er sanft ihre Wange. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und hoben ihre Mundwinkel zu lieblichen Lächeln. Dann bewegte er seine Hand zu ihrem Hinterkopf und drückte ihn zu seinem. Diesmal trafen sich ihre Lippen fester, dennoch sanft. Er leckte mit seiner Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe worauf sie ihre Lippen spaltete und ihn eintreten ließ. Er umkreiste ihre Zunge zunächst eher schüchtern, sie tanzten jedoch bald den feurigen Tango. Er verknotete ihre Finger miteinander und beugte sich über sie, so dass Kagome lag. Die Hitze zwischen ihnen ließ sogar Funken springen.

Ein Räuspern unterbrach ihren Moment. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. InuYasha wusste nicht wie lange er es hätte aushalten können nicht weiter zu gehen. Das Dämonenblut in ihm kochte und es langte nach Kagome so wie nie zuvor. Wenn es erst mal die Überhand übernehmen würde, dann würde er keine Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen nehmen und das tun wozu er schon seit langem Lust hatte, sie sein machen.

Die Liebenden brachen ab und sahen mit knallroten Gesichtern zur Tür. Kagome setzte sich auf und es schien als wäre das Wort ´Peinlichkeit mit großen Worten auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben.

Kaede lächelte bloß wissend und stieg in das Zimmer. Sie legte den Korb den sie mitgebracht hatte auf einen kleinen Tisch, nahm einen Fetzen heraus, tauchte ihn in eine Flüssigkeit, ging zu Kagome und kniete sich vor ihr hin.

„Wie ich sehe geht es dir schon wieder besser Kagome."

Kagomes Gesicht wurde noch roter, falls das überhaupt möglich war und sie nickte bloß. InuYasha hatte immer noch einen roten Streifen auf seinen Wangen, blickte weg und ließ bloß ein typisches „Feh!" aus.

„InuYasha, es wäre besser wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich muss Kagomes Wunden versorgen." Mit den Worten breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen der alten Miko. Der Hanyou knurrte leise bevor er die Hütte verließ.

Sango rührte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie spürte etwas warmes, dass sie umgab. Ein angenehmes und wohlfühlendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und sie kuschelte sich gegen die Wärme. Sie wollte für immer da bleiben, dennoch konnte sie nicht einfach wieder einschlafen. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen nur um von Mirokus gefesselt zu werden. Bevor sie wusste was geschah konnte sie fühlen wie sich sanfte Lippen gegen ihre pressten.

Miroku hatte Sango eine Weile beobachtet. Er wusste längst was er für sie empfand und wunderte sich was geschehen würde. Jetzt da Naraku endlich tot war konnte er zu seinem Meister zurückkehren. Er konnte ´langsam nach einer Frau für seine Kinder suchen und wieder in den Ländern herumstreifen. Doch das einzige was er wollte war bei Sango zu bleiben. Er wollte ein glückliches Leben führen mit der Frau die sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Als sie aufwachte überfiel ihn der Drang sie nie wieder loslassen zu wollen. Er hatte Angst sie würde ihn schlagen doch seine Gefühle überkamen ihn einfach. Er lehnte sich nieder uns fing ihre Lippen mit seinen.

Sango war erstarrt. War das ein Traum? Nein, es war die Realität. Miroku küsste sie wirklich. All ihre Zweifel flogen davon und sie brauchte nicht lange um wieder zu relaxen und ihm den Eintritt zu gewähren. Ihre Zungen kämpften einen Krieg ohne Gewinner. Sango schaffte es, sich während des Kusses auf Mirokus Beinen zu setzen so dass ihre zu beiden Seiten von seinen lagen. Er hielt sie fest um ihre Taille und sie hielt seine Wangen in ihren Händen. Luft wurde knapp und so mussten sie abbrechen. Keuchend sahen sie sich in die Augen und Liebe spiegelte sich darin wider.

Sango bemerkte, dass das vielleicht nicht hätte so weit kommen sollen. „Ich ..." Sie versuchte von ihm abzusteigen er hielt sie jedoch fest. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und begab seinen Mund ganz nahe ihrem Ohr.

„Sango, du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich das tun wollte..." Seine Stimme war ein tiefes Wispern und kroch in jede einzelne Muskelfaser von Sango. Ihr Gesicht war eher ausdruckslos, ihre Augen warm und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Miroku umarmte sie noch mehr und vergrub seinen Kopf in ihren Hals. „Sango, ich liebe dich."

Sango ersteifte erneut. Diese Worte, war das wahr? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Sie drückte sich leicht von ihm weg und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ist .. ist das wahr?"

Miroku gab ihr bloß einen verwirrenden Blick. „Aber natürlich geliebte Sango. Ich werde es auch akz-" Ehe er seinen Satz fertig sprechen konnte, hatte Sango schon ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst. Der Kuss hielt nicht lang und war nicht besonders, er sollte ihn bloß zum Stillstand bringen.

„Ah Miroku, .. ich liebe dich auch."

Mirokus Herz schlug schneller und auf beiden Gesichtern bildeten sich Lächeln, bevor sie wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verfielen. Doch wie es kommen musste wurden sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. Sie trennten sich und blickten mit feuerroten Gesichtern zu InuYasha der sie bloß mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ansah. (A/N ah, die Ironie des Schicksals –lol-)

„Äh, ich wollte euch bloß sagen, dass Kagome aufgewacht ist und Kohaku nach Sango ruft." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ die Liebenden in einer peinlichen Stille stehen.

Am Abend saßen alle Kameraden in einer Hütte. Das Feuer in der Mitte brannte und die einzigen Geräusche die man vernehmen konnte waren die knisternden Funken. Es war komisch. Nach allem was sie erlebt hatten war dies nun das Ende? War das ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht bevor InuYasha und Kagome wieder ihre Suche fortsetzten? Die unangenehme Stille schien an allen zu nagen und schließlich wurde es Shippo zu viel.

„Also, da wir Naraku nun besiegt haben, was wird jetzt passieren?"

Alle blickten zu dem kleinen Kitsune. Sango blickte auf ihren Schoß wo ihre Hände miteinander spielten.

„Ich und Miroku haben beschlossen zu heiraten und wollen hier mit Kohaku leben, das heißt falls es Kohaku wieder besser geht..." Sie hatte es nicht direkt aussprechen können, doch sie meinte falls InuYasha sich nicht den Splitter des Juwels aus seinem Rücken holen würde.

Kagome stand auf, ging zu Sango und umarmte sie. „Ich bin ja so froh für euch! Kohaku wird es wieder besser gehen, glaube mir."

Sango lächelte sie bloß an, jedoch eher ein verzweifelter Versuch als ein ernstgemeintes Lächeln.

„Kagome und ich werden nach den restlichen Splittern der Shikon No Tama suchen es fehlen uns nicht mehr viele." Alle Blicke richteten sich zum Hanyou, der in seiner typischen Sitzpose saß.

Kagome hatte eigentlich gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, doch es war klar. Sie würde ihm weiterhin helfen, immerhin war es ihre Schuld und sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Doch diesmal würden sie wie in alten Zeiten alleine reisen und hätten mehr Zeit für sich alleine. Der Gedanke intimer zu werden ließ ein breites Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erscheinen. Sie setzte sich wieder neben InuYasha und nickte.

„HEY, und was ist mit mir!" Shippo begann auf und ab zu hüpfen und mit seinen Händen herum zu winken.

„Du bleibst hier, kleiner Giftzwerg." InuYashas Stimme schien leicht gereizt und er hatte seine Hände immer noch in seinen Ärmeln. Kagome hatte kurz auf Shippo vergessen, aber natürlich würde sie gerne mit ihm reisen. Doch wie sollten sie und InuYasha sich dann je näher kommen.

Shippo verzog das Gesicht und lief dann zu Kagome. Er kuschelte sich in sie und setzte ein gefälschtes, heulendes Gesicht auf. „Kagome, ihr lässt mich doch nicht hier, nicht wahr?"

Kagome seufzte, wie sollte sie ihm widerstehen? Er war so süß, doch ihre Gefühle sollten doch auch einmal das Sagen haben, sie konnte sich ja nicht immer um die anderen kümmern. „Hör zu Shippo, uns fehlen nur noch 5 Splitter. Wir werden immer wieder hierher kommen und bei dir sein. Du hast dich doch schon mit den Dorfkindern angefreundet und ich möchte das du mit ihnen spielen kannst. Ich verspreche dir wir werden oft hier sein." Mit dem drückte sie Shippo fest an sich und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf der Stirn.

Shippo drückte sie zurück und schluchzte in ihr Hemd. Er wusste er konnte ihr vertrauen, sie würden sicher oft kommen. Er sah mit funkelnden Augen zu ihr auf. „Versprochen?"

Kagome strich ihm über die Haare und lächelten. „Versprochen ..."

Dann war da wieder diese Stille. Es gab immer noch eine Frage, die jeden quälte doch niemand traute sich die Wörter auszusprechen. Schließlich nahm Miroku einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnete den Mund, doch er kam nie zur Sprache.

„Wie schon gesagt uns fehlen 5 Splitter." InuYasha hatte die Stille nicht ausgehalten. Er hatte selber lange darüber nachgedacht und war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher. „2 hat dieses schwache, stinkende Mistvieh, Kouga..." Er erhielt zwar einen bösen Blick von Kagome, dennoch hielt er ein ernstes Gesicht. Er mochte ihn eben nicht, denn Kagome gehörte zu ihm nicht zu diesem Weichling. „... und Kohaku hat einen. Ich schlage vor er behält ihn sich bis wir alle anderen haben und wir werden dann entscheiden ..." Alle ließen einen erleichternden Seufzer aus.

Kagome lächelte ihn an und hätte ihn am liebsten angesprungen, doch sie konnte ja nicht wegen der vielen Zuschauer.

Am nächsten Tag war Neumond. Kagome blieb den Tag in ihrer Zeit, das InuYasha gar nicht gefiel, doch er ließ sie gehen. Als sie dann in der Früh ankam, wartete er schon auf sie. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden, als sie sich auf eine erneute Reise in dem Morgengrauen machte. Es blieb nicht lange und alle Splitter würden wieder vereint sein. Einerseits hatte Kagome Angst doch andererseits wollte sie sich nicht sorgen, da wo sie glücklich mit InuYasha war.

* * *

**ich weiß ich weiß, nicht so gut hä? aber ich hab das eben klären müssen ... das ganze kommt bald zu einem ende -puuh- aber es kann noch a bissi dauern bis ich wieder uploade, nur schule und stress -bäääh-, ihr versteht doch, oder!**

**bevor ich vergesse wieder ein ganz großes dankeschön an meine reviewer, ihr seit die besten!**

**kiZzeS & bYe**


	8. Verbunden

**tja, hi leute! ein neues kapitel ... also am ende von dem ist eine eher gewagtere szene kann man sagen, ich sie jedoch so beschrieben, dass es irgendwie verwirrend klingt, aber ich wollte es nicht näher beschreiben .. falls ihr nicht versteht was ich meine, ihr werdet noch ... ;-)

* * *

**

8. Verbunden

Kagome wusste nicht genaue wie viele Stunden sie schon gewandert sind. Sie waren auf den Weg zu einem Dorf, da es hieß, dass es dort einen starken Dämonen gab, der wahrscheinlich einen Splitter besaß. Die Sonne schien breit über den Himmel und erwärmte Kagomes Gesicht während der Wind dagegen blies. Vögel zwitscherten und bunte Schmetterlinge flogen über die schimmernden Wiesen. Kagome genoss die Stille zwischen sich und ihrem geliebten Hanyou. Es schien jedoch, als würde InuYasha über etwas nachdenken und schien nicht ganz bei der Sache, das irritierte Kagome einwenig.

Ihre Beine taten schon vom vielen Strampeln weh und das zusätzliche Gewicht von InuYasha schien die Sache noch schwieriger zu machen. Außerdem protestierte ihr Bauch, da sie seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen hatte.

InuYasha sah bloß hinter Kagome und lies sich treiben. In der Tat dachte er über etwas nach. Er wollte Kagome zu seiner Lebensgefährtin machen, doch es wäre zu gefährlich wenn seine Feinde von ihr wüssten. Ihrem Glück stand auch noch der Zeitunterschied im Weg und InuYasha musste mit traurigen Gewissen zugeben, dass ihre Liebe nicht existieren durfte. Er musste es Kagome beibringen, egal wie sehr es ihm oder ihr wehtat, doch sie würde glücklicher und besser in ihrer Welt leben.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er spürte, dass sie stehen geblieben waren und Kagome mit den Händen vor seinem Gesicht winkte. Schnell schoss er zurück in die Realität und schnappte eine Hand von ihr fest. Kagome holte tief Luft ein und schaute ihn überrascht an. Seine Augen waren halb offen und eine unlesbare Emotion befand sich darin. Kagome lächelte ihn an und erwartete jeden Moment, dass er sich nach vor beugte und sie küsste, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen ließ er ihre Hand los und setzte sein normales Gesicht auf.

„Hey! Warum bist du stehen geblieben? Wir müssen weiter." Er versteckte die Spur von Scherz in seinen Augen, als das warme Lächeln Kagomes Gesicht verließ. Er hätte nichts lieber getan als sie in die Arme zu nehmen und festzuhalten, doch er musste sie begreifen lassen, dass sie einen Fehler machten.

Kagome sah ihn noch überraschter an. Ein stechender Schmerz durchbohrte ihren Brustkorb und sie konnte spüren, dass Tränen sich in ihren Augen formten. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell ein und blinkte die Tränen weg. Sie wusste nicht, wieso er sich wieder so arrogant benahm, doch sie versuchte ihn zu verstehen. _´Vielleicht kann er sich bloß nicht so schnell einstellen? ... Aber er war so nett in den letzten Tagen und jetzt ist er wieder der Alte, wenn nicht noch abweisender ...´_ Sie seufzte leicht und lächelte dann wieder halbherzig.

„InuYasha, wir fahren schon so lange, ich bin müde und hungrig, lass uns bitte kurz stehen bleiben, bitte?"

Ihre flehenden Augen ließen sein Herz springen und er musste sich wieder erinnern, was seine Aufgaben war. „Wir haben keine Zeit, wir müssen die Splitter suchen."

Seine kalte Stimmer ließ wieder einen unangenehmen Schauder entlang Kagomes Rücken. Sie musste wieder mit einigen Tränen kämpfen, doch ihr freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nie. „Bitte InuYasha, meine Beine tun schon weh und mein Magen braucht dringend Nahrung, bitte?"

InuYasha biss sich auf die Zunge, um Kagome nicht anzufallen. Was dachte sie sich dabei, so zu lächeln? Er wusste er musste ihr nachgeben. „Gut, aber nur kurz. Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit."

Diesmal ignorierte Kagome seine ignorante Tonlage und umarmte ihn vor Freude. Seine Reaktion versetzte ihr jedoch einen Stich ins Herz, er stieß sie von sich weg. Dann stand er vom Fahrrad auf und suchte einen Rastplatz unter einem Baum.

Kagome starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an. Sie konnte eine Träne nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Wieso benahm er sich so? Kagome verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt und dass er kein vollwertiger Dämon mehr werden wollte, doch jetzt benahm er sich wieder vollkommen anders. Hatte er sie angelogen? Hatte er nur mit ihr gespielt? Kagome wischte sich die Träne von ihrem Gesicht und folgte InuYasha langsam mit ihrem Fahrrad.

InuYasha atmete schwer und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, er konnte ihre Träne riechen und sein Herz schmerzte. Wieso musste sie es ihm so schwer machen? Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die ihr Leben vereinfachen und nicht verschlimmern sollte. Er begann sogar schon leicht daran zu zweifeln. _´Nein, es ist besser so. Kagome wird sich für ihre Zeit entscheiden und mich dann vergessen. Dort ist sie besser aufgehoben und ich will uns die Sache nicht verschlimmern.´ _

Das Essen verlief ruhig. Kagome wagte es nicht InuYasha auch nur anzusehen, da Wut und Trauer ihren Körper überzogen hatten. InuYasha beobachtete Kagome und musste mit sich kämpfen, nicht aufzustehen und zu ihr zu gehen. Er wollte nichts anderes als sie glücklich machen, doch er konnte nicht.

Später, nachdem sie in einer unangenehmen Stille gewandert sind, kamen sie beim Dorf an. Es war zerstört, viele Hütten brannten und Asche lag auf den Trümmern wie eine schwarze Decke. Schon bald fanden sie auch den dafür verantwortlichen Dämon und er schien tatsächlich einen Splitter des Shikon No Tama´s zu besitzen.

Nachdem Kagome InuYasha erklärte, wo er sich befand, nahm er Tessaiga aus seiner Scheide. Das mächtige Schwert verwandelte sich und mit einem schnellen Satz war es auch schon in das Bein des anderen Dämons gerammt worden. Dieser jedoch war nicht sehr schwach und stieß InuYasha mit einem starken Hieb gegen einen Baum. Kagome beobachtete die Szene mit Entsetzen und bekam noch mehr Angst, als sich der riesige Dämon plötzlich zu ihr wandte.

Er schien es nun auf sie abgesehen zu haben und sie rannte so schnell sie konnte. Sie erkannte jedoch nicht den Stein, der vor ihr lag, stolperte und fiel hin. Ihr Bogen mit den Pfeilen waren nun am ganzen Boden verstreut. Der Dämon brachte seine Krallen schon gefährlich nahe zu Kagome und alles was sie tun konnte, war InuYashas Namen laut aufzuschreien.

Plötzlich wurde der Dämon von hinten von etwas aufgeschlitzt. InuYasha war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und wurde sehr wütend, als er sah, dass der Dämon Kagome attackierte. Mit einem gekonnten Hieb mit der scharfen Klinge, schlitze er das Ungeheuer in zwei. Dann nahm er den leuchtenden Splitter aus der klebrigen Substanz, die das Blut des Dämons zu sein schien und ging zu Kagome.

Kagome rieb sich ihren blutenden Fußknöchel und sah zu InuYasha. Er fühlte sich schuldig wie oft zu vor. Um ein Haar hätte er sie verloren. InuYasha beugte sich zu ihr und hob sie Bräutigam-mäßig auf. Sie sah ihn immer noch etwas verletzt an.

„Was machst du?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus, dumme Kuh? Du kannst nicht gehen mit diesem Fuß, weil du nur ein schwacher Mensch bist."

Kagome war deutlich verletzt und geschockt bei seiner Antwort. _Was? Erst vor kurzem hat er noch gesagt, dass er mich liebt und jetzt gibt er mir schon wieder Namen? War das alles wirklich nur ein Spiel für ihn?_ Kagome war nahe den Tränen während diese Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten und InuYasha sie zu einem neuen Rastplatz trug.

Er setzte Kagome ab und verarztete ihren Fuß. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen stieg und Kagomes Augen zitterten von den Tränen die versuchten herauszukommen. InuYasha war ständig angespannt und presste seine Kiefer fest zusammen. Nachdem er fertig war, setzte er sich auf die andere Seite ihres Lagerfeuers hin.

Kagome konnte es sich nicht mehr erklären. Würden sie jetzt weiterhin so tun als wäre nichts geschehen? Würde Kagome nachdem das Juwel vollständig wäre ganz aus seinem Leben verschwinden? Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust stieg und ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.

InuYasha bemerkte es und kam nicht um die Rolle sich Sorgen um sie zu machen. Er stand auf, zog seinen Haori aus und hielt ihn Kagome entgegen. „Hier nimm, dann wird dir nicht mehr so kalt sein."

Kagome sah ihn von unten nur mit einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck an. _´Was? Zuerst sagt er, er liebt mich, dann benimmt er sich wie das letzte Arschloch und jetzt kümmert er sich um mich!_ Kagome sah von seinem Haori zu seinem Gesicht und dann flogen die Tränen wie ein Wasserfall aus ihren Augen. Ihr Körper zitterte noch mehr und ihr Herz schien, als würde es zerquetscht werden.

InuYasha stand nur starr da. Er hasst es wenn Mädchen weinten und überhaupt wenn es Kagome war. Er nahm seine Hand zurück und sah mit traurigem blick zu Kagome. „Kagome, bi .. bitte weine nicht. Was .. was ist los?" Er wusste es klang dumm, dennoch fragte er sie.

Kagomes Wut und Trauer spitzten sich zu bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. „Was los ist? Du fragst mich was los ist? Du hast gesagt du liebst mich und das war alles eine Lüge, ich habe dir geglaubt. Aber ich bin dir ja dennoch nicht wichtiger als ein Splitterdetektor..." Ihre Stimme klang zuerst fest doch verlor sich im Verlauf.

InuYasha atmete schwer. Konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Alles was er gesagt hatte, war die pure Wahrheit. Er liebte sie, doch ihre Liebe war einfach unmöglich. „Kagome ..." Es war kaum zu hören, denn seine Stimme war von seinen Emotionen überrollt worden.

Kagome ballte ihre Fäuste fest zusammen als noch mehr Tränen ihre Wangen herunterkullerten. „Du hast mit mir gespielt und ich war so dumm dir zu glauben ..."

Mit jedem Wort von ihrem Lippen kam es InuYasha vor, als würde sie ihm einen Dolch ins Herz stechen. Langsam begann auch er zu zittern und ließ seinen Haori von seiner Hand auf den Boden gleiten.

„Wahrscheinlich liebst du noch immer Kikyou und wenn das Shikon No Tama komplett ist, wirst du zu einem Youkai und ich gehe wieder zurück in meine Zeit und sehe euch nie wieder."

InuYasha konnte wieder nichts erwidern, stattdessen schloss er seine Augen fest zusammen gemeinsam mit seinen Fäusten.

„Wahrscheinlich hattest du das die ganze Zeit vor. Du brauchst mich nur mehr zum suchen der Splitter und dann willst du mich nie wieder sehen, nicht wahr! InuYasha, ich ... Du .. du ..." sie konnte nicht weitersprechen von ihren lauten Schluchzen und den vielen Tränen.

Für InuYasha war das zu viel. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er kniete sich hin, packte Kagome fest an den Schultern und brachte sie somit zum Stillstand. „Verdammt Kagome, ich liebe dich! Doch du musst verstehen wir können nicht zusammen sein! Wir dürfen nicht, ich lebe hier und du in der Zukunft, wenn das Juwel der Vier Seelen vollständig ist, wirst du wieder in deine Zeit zurückkehren. Es ist besser wenn wir uns nicht zu nahe kommen sonst wird es uns noch schwerer fallen..." InuYasha lehnte seinen Kopf auf Kagomes Schulter und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Und .. da hast du gedacht, du solltest mich bringen dich zu hassen?" Ihre Stimme klang immer noch leicht sauer, doch etwas Hoffnung klang in ihr.

Er hielt sie immer noch an den Schultern, aber diesmal sanfter. Sein Kopf schien so angenehm leicht auf ihrer Schulter und ihr süßlicher Duft, der nun mit dem von Salz vermischt war, umgab ihn. „Es .. Es war der einzige Weg."

Kagome seufzte laut auf bevor sie sich in InuYashas Arme warf. Sie hielt ihn ganz fest währen er relaxte und seine Arme um ihren Rücken legte. „InuYasha du Baka, wann begreifst DU endlich, dass wir füreinander bestimmt sind!" Sie drückte sich von seiner Brust weg und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf und strahlte ihn durch ihren glasigen Blick an. „InuYasha, wir lieben uns, versuch unser Glück nicht durch dein Nachdenken zu zerstören..." Kagome musste bei dieser Aussage grinsen. „Wir gehören zusammen und nichts kann uns trennen, verstanden?"

InuYasha blickte bloß auf die Seite. Er kam sich leichtmutig vor, dennoch hatten sie immer noch ein Problem. Wie sollte es denn weiter gehen? Sie mussten sich doch trennen. Seine Gedanken wurden durch ein schmerzvolles ziehen von beiden Seiten von seinen Kopf gestört. Kagome hatte ihn an seine Locken gepackte und seinen Kopf auf Augenhöhe gebracht.

„Verstanden?" Ihre Stimme klang wieder stärker und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

InuYasha gefiel die plötzliche Dominanz, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich gezwungen zu führen. Er näherte sich ihren Lippen, wisperte ein „Ja" und presste danach schnell seine Lippen gegen ihre. Das war eines der Dinge, wonach er sich schon den ganzen Tag gesehnt hatte. Er brauchte diesen Kuss, in ihm brachte er all seine Emotionen heraus.

Kagome spaltete ihre Lippen für ihn und genoss das Gefühl von seiner Zunge auf ihren. Mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge strich sie leicht über seine Fangzähne und konnte die Hitze in ihrem Körper aufsteigen spüren

Irgendwie schaffte es InuYasha Kagome während des Kusses gegen einen Baum zu drücken und zwischen ihren Beinen zu sitzen. Seine Hände strichen über ihre sanften Kurven und entlockten ihm ein Stöhnen von ihr. Er konnte fühlen, dass sein Hakama (A/N so irgendwie heißen seine Hosen, bin mir aber nicht hundert pro sicher..) sich verengte und das sein Blut kochte.

Kagome legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals und bohrte sie tief in seine silberne Mähne. Ihre Lippen und Zungen waren immer noch verbunden und spielten wilde Spiele. Langsam brachte InuYasha seine Hände unter ihre Bluse und massierte das zarte Fleisch darunter, wodurch er Kagome zum erneuten lustvollen aufschreien brachte.

Nach einer Weile lagen beide auf ihren ausgezogenen Gewändern. Kagome lag unten während InuYasha über ihr lag und sanfte Küsse entlang ihres Halses platzierte. Er bewegte seine Lippen zu ihrem Ohr.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst Kagome?" Seine Stimme war leise und rau, so dass sie Kagomes Nackenhaare zum stehen brachte.

„So sicher wie nie zuvor." War ihre Antwort zwischen schweren Atemzügen.

Das genügte InuYasha und er begann erneut ihren Hals zu küssen. Dann kam er tiefer und ließ seine Zunge and den perfekten Rundungen ihres Oberkörpers vorbeigleiten. Er begab seinen Kopf noch tiefer. Er wollte sie schmecken, sehen ob sie so gut schmeckte wie sie roch. Er stellte fest, dass es in der Tat so war. Nachdem er die Sterne vom Himmel für sie geholt hatte, kam er wieder zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie.

„Kagome, es gibt jetzt kein zurück mehr ..."

„Ich weiß" Sie lächelte ihn warm und gleichzeitig sexy an.

InuYasha biss sich leicht auf die Lippen bevor er in sie eindrang und sie einen leichtes Wimmern abgab. Er wartete ein wenig und leckte eine Träne von ihrem Gesicht weg. Dann begann er sich langsam zu bewegen, immer schneller. Kurz bevor beide ihren Höhepunkt ereichten, biss er in das zarte Fleisch ihres Halses und markierte sie somit als sein. Man konnte im ganzen Wald die Liebesschreie eines Hanyous und seiner Lebensgefährtin hören.

* * *

**na, wisst ihr jetzt worum es gegangen ist? also es tut mir leid für die leute die so etwas eher ungern lesen (aber es ist doch eh nicht so org gewesen) und für die leute die so etwas gern lesen (die können ja meine anderen stories mal abchecken) naja, freue mich schon auf eure reviews ...**

**falls ihr denkt diese story sollte bald ein ende haben, jA! doch es wird noch 2 oder 3 kapitel dauern, ich muss noch die sache mit kouga und kohaku klären und sonst noch so die zeit ... aber das könnts ihr ja dann alle später nachlesen**

**boah, kann sein dass ich da viel scheiße geschrieben habe -lol- es ist aber gerade 4 in der früh und ich bin total durchgedreht ..**

**bYe, kiZzeS und bis später **


	9. Erklärungen

**hi leute und SORRY für sooo lange nicht updaten, aber ich bin echt dabei eingeschlafen .. ich weiß nicht, die geschichte ist irgendwie langweilig (uuuups, nicht gut wenn ich so etwas sage ..)**

**WICHTIG: also ich will mich nur mal schon für die nächsten kapitel (was eh nicht mehr viele sind) entschuldigen, das wichtigste ist aus der welt geschafft, jetzt müssen sich bloß alle dinge klären und ich habe keine lust noch ein paar feinde aufzustellen und so, oder zumindest nicht große .. hehe - also ich finde es ein wenig fad (aber ich hoffe, dass heißt nicht, dass ihr auch -)**

**so und jetzt zum nächsten kapi!

* * *

**

**9. Erklärungen**

Kagome konnte das Zwitschern der Vögel, das wie eine zarte Melodie in ihren Ohren klang, deutlich hören. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen trafen ihre noch müden Augen und um den starken Lichtstrahl zu entgehen, drehte sie sich um. Ein Gewicht lag auf ihrem Bauch und drückte sie immer näher in eine warme Wand von zarter Haut.

Kagome erschrak. Was war geschehen? Wo war sie oder besser gesagt, in wessen Armen? Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blinkte die Person vor ihr an. Da lag InuYasha, sie in seinen Armen und nur sein Haori bedeckte ihre nackten Körper. Stückchen für Stückchen flogen die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht zurück und Kagomes Wangen liefen rot an.

Als sie sein friedlich schlafendes Gesicht sah, breitete sich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus und sie hob langsam eine Hand zu seinem Kopf. Kurz bevor ihre Finger sanft mit seinen Ohren spielen konnten, schoss seine Hand zu ihrer und packte sie am Gelenk. Seine Augen öffneten sich und blickten tief in ihre. Für einen Moment standen sie wie angewurzelt da, bevor InuYasha einen tiefen Atemzug machte, ihre Hand los ließ und Kagome anlächelte.

„Guten Morgen, Kagome." Er drückte sie fester an sich und gab ihr einen süßen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Ihre Lungen füllten sich wieder mit Sauerstoff und ihre Gesichtsausdruck verweichte erneut. Sie kuschelte sich in seine muskulöse Brust und streichelte sanft seinen Bauch. Die Muskel unter ihren Fingern zuckten.

„Guten ... Morgäähn.." Kagome schloss wieder ihre Augen und genoss das Geräusch seines Atmens und die Art wie sich ihr Kopf mithob mit seinem Brustkorb.

Die beiden Liebenden lagen lange Zeit so da. Sie genossen die Stille und das angenehm warme Gefühl in ihren Bäuchen. InuYasha spielte mit ihren Locken und entspannte sich mit jedem Atemzug immer mehr. Jetzt war Kagome endlich sein und sein ganz allein. Er hatte sie markiert und niemand sonst konnte sie haben, nicht dieser Hobo und schon gar nicht dieser Bastard Kouga.

Kagomes Magen knurrte und signalisierte, dass er Hunger hatte. InuYasha bemerkte es und sein Magen meldete sich ebenfalls. Langsam ließ er Kagome los, stand auf, setzte sein Hakama auf und schoss Kagomes Klamotten zu ihr.

„Ich denke, wir sollten aufstehen."

Kagome nickte ihn bloß an und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Stich in ihrem Unterlaib und die Muskel in ihrem ganzen Körper verkrampften sich. Ein Wimmern entwischte ihren Lippen und InuYasha rannte schnell zu ihr.

„Kagome, ist alles in Ordnung?" Dabei half er ihr, sich auf ihre Hände zu stützen. Den Haori hielt sie immer noch fest vor ihrer Brust. Sie sendete ihm einen leichtes Grinsen zu.

„Ja, mir tut bloß alles weh, du hättest gestern auch ruhig ein wenig sanfter sein können." Ihr Ton war weder ernst noch wütend, sie stieß ihn spielerisch am Arm und grinste ihn an.

InuYasha hob eine Augenbraue und packte sie auf der Taille. „Ach so, und ich dachte, es hat dir gefallen?"

Kagome errötete leicht und fand den Boden plötzlich sehr interessant. InuYasha lachte leicht auf, es war ein arrogantes und siegerreifes Lachen. Kagomes Kopf schoss auf um wütend in seine Augen blicken zu können, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihre.

Der Kuss war schnell und kurz, dennoch süß. Außerdem tat er seinen Job und ließ Kagome still bleiben. Nach kurzer Zeit waren beide angezogen und aßen ein wenig. Kagome stolperte zu einem Fluss um sich ein wenig zu waschen. Sie hatte nicht genug Zeit sich ganz zu waschen, wollte jedoch zumindest ein wenig vom pickigen Gefühl loswerden.

Nachdem sie mit viel bemühen beim Fluss angekommen war, setzte sie sich ans Ufer und tauchte ihre Beine in das kalte Wasser. Ein angenehmes Gefühl durchzog ihren Körper während eine Welle von Kälte ihre Beine hinaufwanderte. Sie tauchte ihre Hände ein und wusch sich das Gesicht. Dann wanderten sie zu ihrem Hals, bis rötliche Wassertropfen von dort fielen. Ein leichter Schmerz pochte dort, als ihre Finger eine Wunde berührten.

Kagome stand langsam auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zu InuYasha. Eine Hand lag immer noch auf ihren wunden Hals und weitere Erinnerungen an vergangener Nacht stürmten ihren Kopf.

„InuYasha, dürfte ich vielleicht wissen, wieso du mir gestern in den Hals gebissen hast?" Kagome versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, fand es jedoch schwer ihre Stimme niedrig zu halten.

InuYasha hatte sie nicht kommen bemerkt und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihre laute und verärgerte Stimme plötzlich seine zartes Gehör erreichte. Seine Wangen begannen wie Feuer zu glühen, nachdem sie ihre Frage fertig gestellt hatte. Er strich sich mit einer Hand über seine lange Silbermähne und nahm einen schweren Atemzug.

„Tja, also .. wie soll ich sagen .. ich habe dich .. so zu sagen ... markiert."

Kagome erstarrte und blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Du .. du hast Was!"

„Nun ja, ich bin ja ein Hanyou ... bei allen Arten von Dämonen werden ihre Lebensgefährten markiert, damit alle andere wissen, zu wem sie gehört ... und da ich nun mal ein Inu- Hanyou bin, habe ich dich dafür beißen müssen ... " InuYasha war bereit wieder die zwei lieblichen Worte, die ihn in die Hölle brachten zu hören, doch stattdessen setzte sich Kagome bloß hin und starrte ihn intensiv an.

„Und .. was heißt das genau?" Ihre Stimme war leise, doch sie wollte es wissen.

InuYasha blickte kurz überrascht zu ihr, bevor er sich neben sie setzte. „Es bedeutet, dass wir für immer aneinander gebunden sind ..." Er hatte Angst, es war falsch was er getan hatte, einfach so ohne sie zu fragen.

Kagome sah ihn immer noch mit einem ruhigen Gesicht an. In ihren Mimiken war jedoch auch Freude zu erkennen. „Aber .. du bist ein Hanyou .. und lebst länger ..."

InuYasha verstand die unausgesprochene Frage und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wäre ich ein Youkai, würdest du genau so lange leben wie ich .. doch da ich nur ein Hanyou bin, wird sich mein Alter deinem anpassen ... "

Kagome blieb kurz still, bevor sie plötzlich aufschoss, ihre Arme um InuYashas Hals warf und ihn zu Boden riss. InuYasha war etwas überrascht, doch drückte sie fest an sich und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Hals. Dann brachte er seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten und betrachtete seine Markierung. Der Biss hatte eine andere Form angenommen und schien jetzt wie eine Tätowierung. Eine Tätowierung in form seines Namens in Kanji. Ein stolzes Lächeln durchzog sein Gesicht.

Die beiden lagen immer noch am Boden. Das Lächeln von purer Freude schien in Kagomes Gesicht festzukleben und ihre Hände waren in seinen silbernen Haaren verknotet. Sie hob leicht ihren Kopf um in seine Augen blicken zu können, dann wanderte ihr Blick leicht zu seinen Lippen, seinem Kinn und schließlich zu seinem Nacken.

„InuYasha, was ist das?" Sie strich sanft über seinen Hals, dort wo ein rotes Zeichen seine zarte Haut befleckte.

InuYasha folgte ihren Fingern und grinste zu ihr auf. „Durch diese Markierung werden wir eben für immer aneinander gebunden, das heißt auch, dass du mir gehörst und ich dir. Diese Zeichen am Hals sind der Beweis.. und als ich dich gebissen habe, wurde auch eines auf mir übertragen."

Kagome beugte sich nach unten um es besser erkennen zu können und las darauf ihren Namen auf Kanji.

Ihre Ruhe wurde von einem heftigen Windstoß unterbrochen und in kürzester Zeit lag Kagome nicht mehr auf InuYasha, sondern in den Armen eines gewissen Wolfdämons der nun wütend zu InuYasha blickte.

„Hey du dreckige Töle, lass die Finger von meiner Frau!" Kouga hielt Kagome noch fester in seinen Armen, ließ sie dennoch auf den Boden steigen. Seine Arme verließen jedoch nie ihre Taille.

InuYashas Gesicht schoss rot wie eine Tomate, nicht vor Peinlichkeit sonder vor purer Wut. Wie konnte dieser schwache, stinkige Wolf es wagen so etwas zu sagen und Kagome überhaupt anzugreifen. _´Na warte ..._ Mit einem Satz lag Kagome wieder in InuYashas Armen. InuYasha blickte mit schlitzartigen Augen zu Kouga und packte Kagome so fest, dass es ihr sogar weh tat.

Jetzt konnten keine Worte mehr fallen. Stattdessen brachten sich die beiden Dämonen gegenseitig mit giftigen Blicken um. Kouga riss Kagome wieder zu sich, InuYasha hingegen reagierte genau so. Eine gewisse Zeit lang ging das so weiter, bis Kagome es nicht mehr aushielt. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und ihr tat schon alles von den kräftigen Klauen der beiden weh, außerdem blieben ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten auch nicht unbemerkt. Doch am meisten hatte sie genug, wie ein Spielzeug behandelt zu werden.

„MACH PLATZ!" Ihre laute und wütende Stimme rauschte durch den ganzen Wald, der Inu-Hanyou fiel zu Boden und Kouga hielt sich die Ohren fest.

Kagome stand nun zwischen den beiden Rivalen und atmete schwer auf, bevor sie ihren Blick Kouga wandte, der grinste und langsam seine Arme über ihr Hüften legte.

„Kagome, ich wusste du würdest dich für mich entscheiden "

Kagome blinkte ihn ein paar mal an, bevor sie sich von ihm weg stieß. „Kouga .. ich .. ich habe mich nicht für dich entschieden..." Ihr Blick war dem Boden gewandt und es fiel ihr ein wenig schwer ihren Freund so zu verletzen.

Kouga blickte sie fassungslos an.

„Ja genau du Stinker. Kannst du es etwas nicht riechen oder sehen?" InuYasha hatte sich endlich wieder vom Boden befreit und tauchte hinter Kagome auf. Eine Hand legte er um ihren Bauch und mit der anderen schob er ihre Haare zur Seite, so dass seine Markierung direkt Kougas Blickfang hatte.

Erst jetzt nahm Kouga einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase und starrte Kagomes Hals an. Sein Kinn fiel ein zweites mal hintereinander. Der dreckige Bastard hatte SEINE Frau markiert. Der Beweiß dafür war das Zeichen auf ihrem zarten Genick und ihr lieblicher Duft der nun mit dem des Köters vermischt war. Er ließ einen überirdischen Schrei aus bevor er auf die Knie fiel und still den Boden unter sich anblickte.

Kagome wollte zu ihm gehen, doch spürte wie InuYasha sie zurückhielt und leicht knurrte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fand sie ihn sehr arrogant und kommandierte ihn mit einem lauten „Mach Platz!" auf den Boden. Ein zweiter Krater hatte sich in der kalten Erde gebildet in dem ein zuckender Hanyou sich befand.

Kagome beugte sich über Kouga und legte ihre Arme um ihn. „Kouga .. ich –"

„Nein Kagome, ich verstehe .. du hast dich für ihn entschieden, Hauptsache du bist glücklich ..." Er hatte seinen Kopf aufgerichtet und sah sie leicht verletzt an. Doch plötzlich änderte sich seine Miene und ein breites Grinsen pflasterte seine Lippen. „.. Außerdem habe ich ja noch Ayame!"

Kagome haute es so richtig Anime- Style um. Sie raffte sich langsam wieder auf und lächelte mit dem Wolf- Dämonen.

„Gut, wenn die Sache jetzt geklärt ist, brauchen wir nur noch deine Splitter." InuYasha schaltete sich erneut zum Gespräch ein und rieb sich gar nicht glücklich den Rücken. Er wagte es nicht zu Kagome zu blicken und wollte in diesem Moment eigentlich alleine sein.

Kagome starrte ihn kurz ratlos an. Konnte er nicht nur kurz zumindest ein wenig netter sein? Kouga stattdessen blickte zwischen InuYasha und Kagome und stoppte bei seinen Finger.

„Ähm, nein! Wieso sollte ich sie euch geben?"

InuYasha war wieder kurz davor auszuzucken und den Bastard vor sich für seine freche und verweigernde Antwort zu schlagen, doch Kagome schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und wendete sich Kouga zu.

„Kouga, bitte ... es sind nicht mehr viele Splitter und bald wird der Juwel vollständig sein." Während sie das sagte, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und InuYashas Eifersucht war deutlich auf seinem verzerrten Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Und wenn ich sie euch gebe? Ihr werdet das Juwel doch nur für eure Zwecke verwenden, wer weiß ob dieser Köter nicht mein Rudel angreifen würde, außerdem muss ich meine Gruppe beschützen und diese Splitter machen mich stark."

Kagome schoss noch einen wütenden Blick zu dem rotgesichtigen und aus den Ohren rauchenden Hanyou. „Naraku ist tot und mit den restlichen Dämonen wirst du leicht mit deinen eigenen Kräften fertig. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass InuYasha dir nicht zu Nahe kommt. Bitte Kouga .." Sie strich sanft über seinen Arm. „Die Splitter sind schon sehr lange in deinem Besitz. Ich werde sie säubern und auf den Juwel wachen." Eigentlich hatte sie darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht, doch die Worte fielen ihr einfach aus den Mund.

„Nein!"

„Bitte Kouga, denk nach. Es ist zu gefährlich wenn sie in deinem Besitz bleiben und ICH bin die Wächterin des Shikon No Tama." Schon wieder flogen die Worte aus ihrem Mund, als wäre es so bestimmt und nicht nur gedacht. „Bitte .."

Kouga schluckte schwer auf. Ihre Hand machte ihn nervös, ihr Flehen war herzzerreißend und ihre Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Er dachte kurz nach, bevor er seine Krallen in seine beiden Beine bohrte und die Splitter holte. Er überreichte sie der einwenig überraschten Kagome.

„Danke .." wisperte sie. Dann legte sie ihre Arme um seine Schultern und drückte ihn leicht. Als sie auf Kougas Beine blickte, merkte sie, dass die zwei Wunden fast weg waren und fast kein Blut mehr da war. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf einen wütenden Hanyou hinter sich gezogen.

InuYasha hatte zugeschaut, wie Kagome mit dem nervigen Idioten geflirtet hatte. Hey, sie war SEINE Frau und nicht von diesem ekligen Wolf. Doch nach ihren Blicken und lauten Kommandos verhielt er sich lieber ruhig und ließ seine Wut an seinem eigenen Fleisch aus, als er seine langen Nägel in seine Fäuste bohrte. Die Umarmung brachte ihn jedoch fast ans Ende. Er war zwar überrascht und auch etwas dankbar die Splitter zu haben, hätte es aber nie gezeigt.

Kagome gab ihrem geliebten Hanyou noch einen tötenden Blick, wobei er sich zur Seite drehte und seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschloss. Kouga verließ die beiden kurze Zeit später und schrie noch über seine Schulter zu InuYasha, dass er ja gut auf Kagome aufpassen sollte. Woraufhin der sture Hanyou nur mit einem „Keh!" antwortete.

Kagome schaute InuYasha mit bösen Augen an, doch als sie seine blutigen Hände sah verweichte sie wieder. Er wollte sie bloß beschützen, bei sich haben. Womöglich hatte er Angst sie zu verlieren, obwohl es kaum möglich war, da wo er sie markiert hatte. Es war seine Pflicht niemanden an sie zu lassen und sie bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Boden sicher nicht sehr angenehm war.

Langsam machte sie sich auf dem Weg zu seiner hockenden Figur und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Ich Liebe dich!" Waren ihre geflüsterten Worte in seinem Ohr.

Er blieb eine Weile regungslos da, bis er endlich aufstand und ihr ein Lächeln zu schoss. „Komm lass uns gehen, _mein_ Mädchen."

* * *

**und? ich habs euch doch gesagt, aber vl gabs da eine seele der das möglicherweise sogar ein klitzkleines bisschen gefallen hat ..? naja.. aber ich erwarte mir schon, dass ihr alle mich zum ende begleitets, sonst kann ich gleich aufhören zu schreiben -soll keine drohung sein, mein bloß, dass ihr auch weiterhin schön kommi´s hinterlassen sollt .**

**finde euch alle total klasse! und bis bald hoffentlich!**

**bYe**


	10. Endlich Vereint

**ok .. so pplz, nächstes kapitel .. hehe ich werd immer schneller, schon allein deswegen, weil wir bald am ende der geschichte sind sniff **

**thx für die reviews wie immer und dann noch viel spaß beim lesen! .**

**

* * *

10. Endlich Vereint**

Einige Tage waren vergangen. InuYasha und Kagome folgten einer Spur. Angeblich hatte ein Schlangen- Youkai einige Dörfer angegriffen und sie mit Leichtigkeit zerstört. Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit besaß er einen Splitter des Shikon No Tama, da Schlangendämonen sonst sehr schwach waren.

Kagome ging es in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut. Sie stand neuerdings immer mit immenser Morgenübelkeit auf und nur der Geruch an Essen in den frühen Morgenstunden brachte sie zum überlaufen. Apropos Geruchssinn , der schien sich ebenfalls verschärft zu haben. InuYasha hatte auch eine Veränderung in ihrem Duft ausfindig machen können, er wusste nicht was es war und war besorgt. Er hätte sogar ihre Reise abgebrochen, nur um sie zu Kaede zu bringen, doch sie weigerte sich.

Es war ein sonniger Tag. Kagome strampelte fröhlich ihr Rad und InuYasha ging neben ihr in einem etwas schnellerem Tempo. Plötzlich stoppte Kagome und ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. InuYasha blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah besorgt zu ihr.

„Kagome, was ist? Ist dir wieder schlecht?"

Kagome lächelte ihn an und freute sich einwenig über seine Sorgen. Sie streckte sich auf ihrem Fahrrad. „Nein, ich habe bloß Hunger und außerdem brauche ich eine kleine Pause."

InuYasha sah sie verdutzt an. Ein großer Anime- Style Tropfen bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „In der Früh kriegst du keinen Bissen runter, aber den restlichen Tag stopfst du dich voll. Ich kann das echt nicht verstehen."

„InuYasha, bitte? Es wird auch nicht lange dauern, aber meine Füße tun auch einwenig weh und mein Magen macht mich noch fertig. Vielleicht liegt es genau daran, dass ich in der Früh nichts esse, hm?" Sie gab ihm einen ihrer besten Hundeblicke, mit großen Augen und hervorgestreckter Unterlippe.

InuYasha holte tief Luft ein und setzte sie wieder in einem langen Seufzer frei. „Von mir aus, ich hätte ja eigentlich auch nichts gegen eine -kleine- Pause, aber danach müssen wir uns beeilen. Ich kann es spüren, wir sind nah an diesem Dämonen dran."

Kagome gab ihm ein herzergreifendes Lächeln und die beiden setzten sich in den schützenden Schatten eines Baumes. InuYasha war lange fertig und beobachtete Kagome erstaunt. Er aß viel, aber was Kagome in den letzten Tagen tat übertraf ihn. Er sah etwas angeekelt das Sandwich an, dass sie sich gerade in den Mund stopfte. Es war mit vielen vollkommen unterschiedlichen Zutaten gefüllt und passte kaum in ihren Mund.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wunderte sich erneut. Der zarte Duft von Kagome schien sich in den letzten Tagen verändert zu haben. Er hatte immer noch etwas zartes an sich, aber genauso etwas, dass den Beschützerinstinkt in InuYasha auf 180 brachte. Außerdem fühlte er sich noch mehr zu ihr angezogen als bevor. Doch das was ihn etwas Sorgen bereitete war, dass diese Veränderungen kurz nach ihrer ersten Liebesnacht aufkamen.

InuYasha beobachtete sie, wie sie ein neues Sandwich zubereitete, das nicht minderbesetzt wie das andere war. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich so richtige Lust und Verlangen.

„Ähm, Kagome? Bist du sicher, dass du das noch essen willst?"

Kagome schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und schluckte gerade ihren vorherigen Bissen hinunter. „Wieso?"

„Nun ja ..es .. es ist ziemlich viel und .." Er kratzte seinen Hinterkopf . „ .. du hast ja schon zwei davon gegessen. Meinst du nicht du solltest es etwas einstellen?"

Kagome sah ihn verdutzt an, bevor ihre Lippen zu zittern begannen und ihre Augen feuchter wurden. „Denkst du etwa ich bin fett!"

Oh da war noch etwas, Kagome war in den letzten Tagen auch anfälliger geworden und hatte viele Stimmungsschwankungen. Es nervte ihn schon einwenig, aber er liebte sie immer noch und es lag jetzt an ihm, sie wieder runterzubringen. Der eklige Geruch von ihren salzigen Tränen erreichte seine sensitive Nase und in diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten umgebracht um sie auch nur so weit gebracht zu haben.

Er stand auf und marschierte zu ihr, setzte sich hin und gab das Sandwich aus ihren Händen wieder auf den Teller. Er betrachtete es noch eine Weile mit einem Schauder, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Kagome richtete. Er legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch und mit der anderen Hand packte er sanft ihr Gesicht und wischte die Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg. Er blickte tief in ihre Augen und selbst mit den erröteten Augen sah sie hübsch aus, eigentlich fand er sie immer hübsch.

„Kagome, hör mir zu. Du bist nicht fett und habe ich das gesagt? Für mich bist du eine Göttin, Kagome, ich liebe dich." Er beugte sich nach vor und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Lippen, seine Hand hielt immer noch ihr Kinn fest. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er war kein Mann der Sprache, aber wenn die ihren Job nicht schaffte dann zumindest seiner Aktionen.

Als er sich wegdrückte, schien Kagomes Gesicht so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Sie gab ihm wieder dieses Lächeln. „Danke.." Ihr Wispern erreichte seine Ohren und kurz darauf seine Lippen ihre. Gleichzeitig spalteten sie ihre Lippen und ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen. InuYasha konnte noch leicht den Geschmack von ihrem Sandwich kosten, doch es war so leicht, dass es ihn kaum störte.

Nach kurzer Zeit lag Kagome auf der Wiese und InuYasha hatte sich über sie gebeugt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich von ihren bis zu seiner Markierung. Er saugte leicht daran und erhielt ein Stöhnen von Kagome. Gerade wo die Dinge noch weiter wollten, hörten sie jemanden aufschreien und stoppt abrupt. Sie standen auf und machten sich schnell auf den Weg zur Quelle der Schreie. Kagome auf ihren Fahrrad und InuYasha rannte.

Es dauerte nicht lange bevor sie stehen blieben. Kurz vor ihnen war ein junges Mädchen das rannte und dicht hinter ihr folgte ein riesiger Schlangendämon.

„InuYasha, ich kann einen Splitter spüren! Er ist genau .." Kagome durchsuchte den Youkai vor sich genau. „ ... genau in der Mitte, bei dem Muster auf seinem Rücken."

InuYasha nickte bloß und verschwand sehr schnell. Er rief noch über seine Schulter, dass Kagome stehen bleiben sollte und sich um das Mädchen kümmern sollte. Dann griff er den Dämonen an. Kagome beobachtete ihn mit sorgevollen Augen. Das Mädchen war dem Dämonen entflohen und direkt in Kagomes Arme gerannt. Kagome tröstete das Mädchen wendete ihren Blick jedoch nie von dem Kampfszenario.

InuYasha schien einige Probleme zu haben. Kagome legte das Mädchen zur Seite und spannte ihren Pfeil an ihrem Bogen. Sie ignorierte InuYasha, der ihr zurief sie solle sich fernhalten und ja nicht näher kommen. Der Schlangendämon warf InuYasha mit einem enormen Schlag zur Seite und griff ihn erneut an. In diesem Augenblick schoss Kagome ihren Pfeil und durchbohrte seinen hinteren Teil.

InuYasha und Kagome sahen überrascht zu, wie ihr diesmal violetter Pfeil den gesamten hinteren Teil des Dämonen zerstörte. Kagome kannte sich echt nicht mehr aus, ihr Miko Kräfte erschienen nun violett und ihre Kraft war anscheinend auch gewachsen. InuYasha hatte nicht genug Zeit sich zu wundern, er ergriff schnell Tessaiga und erledigt das Biest vor sich.

Das Mädchen wurde in ihr Dorf geschickt und Kagome und InuYasha waren schon auf dem Weg zu Kaede. Sie hatten vor kurzem wieder eine Pause gemacht und nun gingen, oder fuhren sie in zurück in Stille. Keiner hatte bis jetzt über Kagomes Attacke gesprochen und es schien, als würde es auch für eine Weile unter der Decke des Schweigens bleiben.

Stattdessen schwirrten größere Sorgen durch ihre Dickschädel. Der Juwel war endlich komplett, nun ja, abgesehen von Kohakus Splitter. So viele Monate hatten sie darauf gewartet und endlich hatten sie was sie wollten. InuYasha fühlte sich unbeschreiblich, er hatte seine Rache an Naraku, Kikyou ruhte wieder in Frieden und der Juwel war so gut wie vollständig. Doch das wichtigste, er hatte Kagome. Jemand der ihn für das liebte, für das er war. Leider gab es noch dieses nagende Gefühl in seinem Hinterkopf, jetzt wo ihre eigentliche Mission beendet war, was würde geschehen? Würde Kagome wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren? Langsam kam sich InuYasha wie ein Narr vor, sie markiert zu haben. Vielleicht bedeutete es Kagome gar nichts und sie würde ihn einfach verlassen, den Bund zwischen ihr und ihm ignorieren!

Kagome und InuYasha schafften es in einigen Tagen bei Kaede anzukommen. Es war schon kurz vor der Dämmerungen und sie waren leicht erschöpft von dem Tagesmarsch oder zumindest Kagome. Kagome wurde sofort von Shippo angesprungen. Er kuschelte sich tief in sie und dabei ließ InuYasha ein Knurren aus seinem Hals entweichen, wobei ihn Kagome wieder böse ansah.

Plötzlich sprang Shippo weg von Kagome und sah von InuYasha zu ihr und wieder zurück. So ging es eine Weile weiter. Alle anderen sahen ihn verdutzt an. Dann blieb sein Blick bei InuYasha haften.

„Du .. du hast sie markiert!"

Kagome wurde rot bei den entsetzten Blicken ihrer Freunde und InuYasha blickte wieder stur zu Seite.

„Feh, das ist nicht deine Sache Kleiner!" Mit diesem Satz ging er an seinen Freunden vorbei in die Hütte und ließ Kagome alleine.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von Sango umarmt. „Oh, ich freu mich ja so für dich!"

Später waren alle in einer Hütte versammelt. Kaede kochte, InuYasha vermeidete jeglichen Augenkontakt und Kagome unterhielt sich mit Sango und Miroku. Shippo saß neben Kagome, die gerade vor Glück kaum sitzen konnte. Sango hatte ihr gerade eine der ehrfreudigsten Nachrichten beigebracht, die es nur gab.

„Wow, Sango! Schwanger? Ich freu mich ja so für euch!"

Sango und Miroku hielten sich fest die Hand und beide trugen ein fettes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Im weiteren Gespräch gaben sie auch den Termin ihrer Vermählung aus, dabei trugen sie immer dieses strahlende Gesicht. Kagome freute sich sehr über ihre Freunde. Immerhin waren sie einen weiten Weg gegangen um da zu landen, wo sie gerade waren. Kagome fand es witzig, wie aus Ignoranz Liebe entstehen konnte, dabei musste sie auch an sich und InuYasha denken. Sie schoss ihrem Liebhaber ein herzliches Lächeln von der Seite zu.

„Sag Kagome, was hast du nun mit dem Juwel vor?" Kaede, die gerade mit dem Essen fertig geworden war, gesellte sich mit. Obwohl ihre Frage nicht dazu passte, sprach sie aus, was alle sich innerlich dachten.

„Ich?" Kagome zeigte mit einem verwirrten Finger auf sich, bevor sie ihren Kopf erneut in InuYashas Richtung. „InuYasha? Du entscheidest was passiert."

InuYasha öffnete zum ersten Mal seit dem er in der Hütte war seine Augen. Ein überraschter Zug kreuzte sein Gesicht und es schien, als würde er vom Sockel fallen. „Ich? Nein Kagome, der Juwel gehört dir."

Kagome konnte es nicht glauben. InuYasha, wegen dem alles begonnen hatte, wollte seinen Schatz nicht? Er war immer derjenige, der am meisten darauf aus war, den Juwelen zu vervollständigen und jetzt gab er ihn einfach so auf. „Ja .. ich meine nein, du hast ihn –"

„Kagome, das Shikon No Tama ist für dich bestimmt, du bist die Wächterin. Das hast du selbst gesagt." Er blickte sie intensiv an und mit einem gewissen Vertrauen. „Du entscheidest was mit ihm geschieht ..." Sein Blick senkte sich. „ .. und ob du gehst oder bei mir bleibst." Die letzten Worte waren fast ein Flüstern.

Kagome lächelte ihn warm an und wendete ihren Blick zu Kaede und ihren anderen Freunden. Sie streichelte Shippo leicht auf dem Kopf, bevor sie ihre beiden Hände auf ihren Schoss legte. Sie spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Ich mein .. es ist nicht so, als hätte ich nicht darüber nachgedacht .." Sie blickte in Sangos betenden Augen. „Kaede, wie schlimm wäre es, wenn das Shikon No Tama nicht ganz komplett ist, wenn ein Splitter fehlt?"

Kaede wusste genau was Kagome damit meinte. „Kagome, wenn er in guten Händen ist gar nichts. Außerdem ist es dein Juwel und du entscheidest ganz allein."

Kagome blickte noch mal zu Sango und fuhr mit leiser und langsamer Stimme fort. „Dann schlage ich vor ... Kohaku behält den Splitter .. ohne ihn würde er nicht leben können ..."

Die Spannung, die den Raum belastet hatte, war auf einmal verschwunden. Die Gesichter ihrer Kameraden erhellten sich und strahlten Freude aus, dennoch konnte sie nicht in Fülle gehen da noch etwas ihren Geist plagte.

Sango sprang auf und umarmte Kagome. „Oh .. danke .. danke .. danke! Kagome, du weißt nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht." Nachdem das Mädchengejaule vorbei war, durchbohrte InuYashas raue Stimme die Stimmung.

„Kagome, was willst du jetzt tun? Deine Aufgabe hier ist vollbracht, du kannst jetzt endlich wieder zu deiner Familie .. nach Hause." Der Hanyou war die ganze Zeit still gewesen davor und traute sich nun nicht mal in ihre Augen zu schauen.

* * *

**seht, doch noch viel zum schreiben, hm? zunächst was wird kagome weiter tund und ... was hat sie denn für eine mysteriöse krankheit? -gg-**

**bis zum nächsten kapitel (das wahrscheinlich ebenso schnell folgen wird)**

**bYe **


	11. Perfekt

**tjaa .. -ganz tief luft schnappe- das hier ist das ende -sniff- .. es hat lange gedauert, aber ich habe es geschafft, auch mit eurer hilfe .. und jetzt ist es so weit .. aber am besten ist, die rede kommt zum schluss und ich spanne euch nicht mehr auf die folter, genießt das letzte kapitel .****

* * *

11. Perfekt **

Kagura spazierte durch die Wälder. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, endlich da sie frei war, konnte sie alles tun doch irgendwie hatte sie keine Ahnung was. Sie blieb mitten in den Wäldern stehen, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lächelte in die Dunkelheit. Ja sie war endlich frei und hatte ihr Herz, das wonach sie sich so lange gesehnt hatte. Ihre Blick senkte sich und frische Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, ihr Lächeln jedoch verließ ihr Gesicht nicht.

Ja sie war frei, doch zu welchem Preis? Jetzt da sie ihr Herz wieder hatte, kamen auch die Emotionen zurück, die so lange versteckt waren. Der Tod ihrer Schwester Kanna war immer noch schwer zu verarbeiten und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit war ihr all zu gut bekannt. Kagura richtete wieder ihren Blick nach vorne und ging weiter, versunken in ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen.

„Was machst du hier, Kagura?"

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wo sie hingegangen war und diese Stimme brachte sie zum Aufspringen. Sie erkannte die Stimme und ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, nicht, dass sie sicher war er würde sie nicht töten, doch immer hin war sie für kurze Zeit nicht alleine. Sie blickte in die dunklen Bäume, deren Umrandung von dem fahlen Licht des Mondes in einem unheimlichen Silber Ton schien.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, Sesshomaru."

Noch bevor sie ihre Hand hocheben konnte, war sie gegen einen Baum gepresst, mit der dunklen Figur des Taiyoukai und einer scharfen Klinge vor ihrer Kehle. Sesshomarus Gesicht war ruhig und seine goldenen Augen durchpiercten ihre Seele. Jetzt, wo sie ihr Herz hatte, konnte sie spüren wie es ganz schnell zum Pochen begann. Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihr und sie dachte, dass ihr Herz jeden Moment aus ihrem Brustkorb springen würde.

„Naraku ist Tod, du solltest es auch sein."

Seine Stimme sendete kleine Schauder ihren Rücken entlang und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. In diesem Monet verabscheute sie für kurze Zeit ihr Herz.

„Und? Was hast du vor? Willst du mich etwa töten?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung, nahm Sesshomaru langsam das Schwert von ihren Hals und steckte es zurück in seine Scheide, sein intensiver Blick verließ ihren jedoch nicht. Als die Waffe sicher verpackte war, presste sich Sesshomaru noch fester an Kagura. Ihr Blick weitete sich und ihre Lippen formten ein kleines ´o´. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war so dick, dass man sie fast sehen konnte. Und dann, dann geschah es, so schnell, man konnte kaum folgen.

Sesshomaru hatte seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Zuerst schien der Kuss sanft zu sein, doch in dem Moment, in dem ihre Zungen den Krieg begannen, wanderten auch seine Hände. Langsam trennten sie sich. Sesshomaru reflektierte die selbe Lust in seinen Augen wie Kagura und noch eine Emotion befand sich dort, eine die erst erforscht werden musste.

Sesshomaru wusste, dass diese Frau etwas besonderes war. Er wusste, dass Rin eine Mutter brauchte und er wusste, dass auch er nach so langer Zeit auch eine solche Gesellschaft brauchte. Es würde ein langer Weg sein, das geförderte Vertrauen aufzubauen und die gebrauchte Liebe zu entflammen, doch dies würde nicht sonderlich schwer sein, da kleine Anzeichen jetzt schon in ihren Herzen zu finden waren.

(A/N so, sry! Für das, aber ich musste eben auch für diese Charaktere ein ende finden! Genauso entschuldige ich mich an alle Sess/Rin Liebhaber, aber in dieser Geschichte wäre es etwas unmöglich ein -liebes- Happy End für die beiden zu machen ... so hoffe ihr verzeiht mir und versteht mich auch a bissl –gg-)

Bevor Kagome die Möglichkeit hatte, die eisige Ruhe zu durchbrechen, packte Kaede sie am Arm und ging mit ihr raus.

„Komm Kindchen, ich muss dir etwas sagen, bevor du deine Entscheidung triffst." Mit diesen Worten waren die zwei Mikos in der Dunkelheit der Nacht außerhalb der Hütte verschwunden und ließen vier still starrende Gesichter hinter sich.

Die beiden Mikos gingen für eine Weile still nebeneinander an einigen Häusern vorbei, bis sie sich leicht vom Dorf entfernten. Kagome blickte in den weiten Sternenhimmel und bewunderte die strahlenden Kristalle leise. Als sie ihren Blick wieder dem Boden zu wendete, fand sie sich in einer unangenehmen Stille wieder.

„Kaede .. was .. was wolltest du mir denn sagen?"

Endlich waren sie stehen geblieben und Kaede sah zu Kagome. Ihr gesundes, nicht verstecktes Auge strahlte eine gewisse Wärme aus und Kagome fühlte sich wieder in einer besonderen Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Sie war wie eine Großmutter, die sie schon in sehr jungen Jahren verlassen musste und jetzt wieder für sie da war.

„Kindchen, InuYasha hat mir über deine Veränderungen in den letzten Tagen berichtet."

Kagome starrte Kaede überrascht an. Wann hatte InuYasha mit ihr gesprochen? Noch wichtiger, über was hatte er mit ihr gesprochen? Klar, die Morgenübelkeit, aber welche Veränderungen? Bevor sie fragen konnte, fuhr die ältere Miko fort.

Kaede hatte den überraschten und verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. „Er hatte mir über dein Übelkeit in der Früh erzählt, über deinen großen Appetit, deine schnellen Stimmungswechsel und .. aja, über deinen veränderten Geruch. Er sagt du riechst nicht mehr nur nach dir und ihm, sondern auch noch etwas anderes."

Kagomes Augen waren weit offen und ihr Kiefer hing förmlich nach unten während die alte Dame vor ihr die verschiedenen Punkte mit ihren Fingern verfolgte. Ihre rechte Augenbraue zuckte und sie biss ganz fest ihre Zähne zusammen als sie eine Hand zur Faust ballte und sie vor ihrem Gesicht hielt. „Das hat er gesagt? Dieser .. dieser –argh!"

Kaede schluckte etwas schwer, das junge Mädchen vor ihr klang sehr aufgewühlt mit einer gefährlichen Stimme. „Kagome, beruhige dich doch. InuYasha war bloß besorgt um dich. Hör zu Kagome, InuYasha meint, dass das alles kurz nach ... eurer .. ´Liebesnacht´ geschehen ist .. –räusper- .." Kaede nahm eine Hand der leicht roten Kagome und schaute ihr noch mal tief in die Augen. „Kagome all diese Anzeichen zeigen darauf, dass du schwanger bist."

Kagome erstarrte, schwanger? Tausend Fragen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf, durcheinander, unkontrolliert und verwirrt, so fühlte sich Kagome. Das kleine Glücksgefühl, dass in ihr feststeckte, konnte sie noch nicht freilassen.

Kaede konnte schwer die vielen Emotionen in dem Gesicht der jungen Miko lesen. „Deswegen sind deine Kräfte auch anders und stärker erschienen, da du nicht mehr alleine bist. Kagome, ich möchte dich damit nicht zu einer bestimmten Entscheidung zwingen, ich denke bloß, du solltest es wissen. Jetzt liegt es an dir, ich geh wieder rein und lasse dich alleine nachdenken." Mit dem war auch Kaede wieder fort.

Kagome sah ihr sprachlos hinterher. Dann holte sie den pinken Ball hervor, für den sie fast ein ganzes Jahr verschwendet hatte. Die fast vollständige Kugel fühlte sich gut in ihren Händen an und sie begann sie in ihren Fingern zu drehen_. ´Ich weiß doch schon längst was ich will ... es war mein Schicksal hierher zu kommen, mein Schicksal all meine Freunde kennen zu lernen ...´_ Sie packte das Shikon No Tama fest in ihrer Faust und wendete dann ihren Blick zu ihrem Bauch. _´ .. mein Schicksal, mit InuYasha zusammen zu sein.´_

Dann kam wieder eine Wutwelle und strömte jede einzelne ihrer Körperzellen. _´InuYasha! Wie konntest du mir das eigentlich antun? Ich bin doch zu jung, was wird man von mir denken! Was wird Mama sagen?..._ Doch so schnell ihre Wut gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch weg. Sie setzte sich auf den kühlen Boden und strich sich sanft über den Bauch. _´... aber hier ist es anders, hier ist es üblich so früh ein Kind zu haben ... und immerhin, ist es dein Kind.´_ Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht breitete sich.

„Kagome? Wo bleibst du denn?"

InuYasha hatte sich einwenig Sorgen gemacht und egal was ihm die anderen auch sagten, er ging raus um sie zu suchen. Er fand sie auf dem Boden, mit dem Shikon No Tama in den Händen und einem riesigen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Die Art wie sie im Mondlicht schien, nahm ihm für kurze Zeit die Sprache. Er setzte sich zu ihr und blickte tief in ihre braunen Augen, die nun wie Saphire funkelten.

Kagome blickte in InuYashas von vielen Kämpfen hartgeformtes Gesicht, einige seiner Gesichtszüge zeigten jedoch immer noch die Sanftheit eines Kindes. Sie dachte kurz über ihr Kind nach und umarmte ihn ohne Vorwarnung. Sie presste ihren Körper ganz nah an seinem, als würde sie von ihm ganz umgeben sein wollen, seine Wärme überall spüren.

„Kaede hat mir gesagt was du ihr gesagt hast, .. über mich .." Der Hanyou noch etwas überrascht von ihrer Umarmung hatte nun einen noch überraschteren Blick. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Kagome fort. Ihr Kopf tief in seiner Brust eingebettet, während seine Hände auf ihrer Taille ruhten. „InuYasha .. ich .." Ihre Stimme verlor sich, hatte sie die Kraft es ihm zu sagen? Was würde er tun? Wollte er das überhaupt? Doch egal wie viel sie zweifelte, sie wusste er musste es erfahren. Kagome nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich .. bin schwanger." Nun war es draußen, beide erstarrten, InuYasha wegen der neuen Nachricht und Kagome, weil sie nicht wusste, was weiter geschehen würde.

InuYasha hatte es wie ein Blitz an einem Sommertag getroffen. Langsam setzten sich die Puzzelstücke in seinem Kopf zusammen und alles ergab einen Sinn. Ihr Benehmen, ihr Geruch, ihre Veränderungen. Dennoch, er wusste weder was sie wollte, noch was sie dachte und ob sie vielleicht sauer war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt wie seine Hände sie losließen und er in die Dunkelheit starrte, nicht wie ihre Augen sich mit Trauer fühlten oder wie seine Gesichtszüge total unlesbar wurden, nicht bis der eklige Geruch von Tränen seine Nase fühlte. Tränen, Kagomes Tränen.

Kagome hatte ihn eine Weile beobachtet. Seine Reaktion schien so viele Gefühle zu halten, dass es vollkommen unmöglich war zu erkennen, wie er sich fühlte. Doch als er sie losließ und seine Augen härter wurden, dachte sie er wollte das nicht. Sie dachte, es war ein Fehler für ihn, so wie es ein klitzekleines Örtchen in Kagomes Kopf auch dachte, doch es war zu schwach um an die Oberfläche zu gelangen.

„Du willst es nicht, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch und die salzige Substanz floss wie wild von ihren Augen.

InuYasha schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht, als er wieder in die Realität kam und Kagomes Worte hörte. Was? Er dachte sie wollte es nicht, er dachte sie würde angeekelt sein, das Kind eines Hanyous zu tragen, doch sie war auch nicht angeekelt, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wie konnte er so was denken? Jetzt saß sie heulend vor ihm, traurig wegen ihm, schon wieder. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und schloss sie dann in seine Arme. Sein Kopf lehnte auf ihren und er nahm den Duft ihrer Haare frisch auf.

„Nein, Kagome, nein. Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht. Ich dachte bloß, dass du .. nicht willst und dass du ... nach .. Hause ge-" er konnte nicht fertig sprechen, da Kagome einen Finger auf seine Lippen gab. Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Auch im Sitzen war sie kleiner als er und musste ihren Kopf leicht nach oben heben.

„InuYasha, ich _bin_ zu Hause."

Diese Wörter machten InuYasha wenn möglich noch glücklicher. Hatte sie ihm so gedeutet, dass sie hier bei ihm bleiben würde? „Aber .. was ist mit deiner Familie?"

Kagome sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, bevor sie ihre Augen leicht schloss und mit Freude gefüllt wieder öffnete. „InuYasha, das hier ist meine Familie." Sie blickte zu ihm und dann auf ihren Bauch. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort. „Und Mama, jii-chan und Souta werde ich natürlich oft besuchen .." Sie richtete sich etwas mehr auf, streckte ihren Rücken und strich sanft mit einer Hand über InuYashas Wange. „ .. aber, ich werde hier bleiben, bei meinen Freunden, bei dir, bei meiner Familie."

InuYasha lächelte sie an, ein herzliches Lächeln voll mit Wärme und Liebe. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach unten und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während seine Hände noch mal ihre Taille fanden. Der Kuss, war leicht, zärtlich und liebevoll. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde er abgebrochen und InuYasha lehnte seinen Kopf in Kagomes Nacken und drückte sie somit fester an sich. Dann bemerkte InuYasha, dass sie immer noch am kalten Boden saßen oder zumindest knieten und ein leichter Wind wehte, der eine Gänsehaut an Kagomes Armen und Beinen formte.

„Oi, wir sollten besser reingehen." Während er das sagte, zog er seinen Haori aus und wickelte Kagome darin ein, dann half er ihr aufzustehen. „ .. und du solltest nicht auf dem Boden sitzen. Soll ich dich vielleicht tragen?"

Kagome starrte den Hanyou irritiert an. Es war süß wie er sich um sie kümmerte, aber war es nicht einwenig übertrieben. „InuYasha, ich bin schwanger, nicht krank. Gehen kann ich auch alleine." Und so ging sie an ihm vorbei.

Plötzlich spürte sie zwei starke Arme, die sie von hinten umarmten. InuYasha gab ihrem Hals einen Kuss auf seiner Markierung und wanderte dann zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich weiß Koibito, ich wollte bloß nicht, dass unserem Ko-Inu etwas passiert."

Kagome wendete sich in seinen Armen und grinsten ihren Geliebten an. „Ko-Inu? ..haha ... Ja, ich denke du hast Recht." Sie lachte immer noch ein wenig. InuYasha schien das am Anfang auch amüsant zu finden, doch als es lästig wurde brachte er sie einfach mit einem feurigen Kuss zur Ruhe. Danach machten sie sich langsam auf dem Weg zu den anderen, um ihnen gleich zwei erfreuliche Nachrichten beizubringen.

Kurz bevor die Liebenden die Hütte betraten, wisperte Kagome noch. „Ich denke du wirst ein guter Vater, Koi."

Erst da realisierte InuYasha, was genau geschehen war. Er würde Vater werden, er würde mit Kagome zusammenleben und ein Kind haben. Eine Familie haben, für sie sorgen und mit ihr leben. _´Eine Familie, meine Familie ..._ Mit diesem Gedanken folgte er _seiner_ Konoama in die Hütte. Es widerte ihn einwenig an, dass in diesem Fall seine tierische Seite zu stark war, doch er ließ es vorbeiziehen.

Nach so langer Zeit, nach so langer Einsamkeit hatten sie es endlich geschafft. Miroku und Sango würden ein Kind kriegen und mit Kohaku leben. InuYasha hatte Kagome und ein Kind auf dem Weg. Vor langer Zeit dachte InuYasha sein Herz an Kikyou verschenkt zu haben, doch Kagome zeigte ihm, was wahre Liebe bedeutete. Auch der ganze Schmerz seiner Kindheit war nun eine erblasste Erinnerung. Selbst sein Bruder, der kaltherzige Sesshomaru schien mit der Zeit aufzuweichen. Er verstand nun, da er Leute hatte für die er sich sorgte, was sein Vater vor vielen Jahren gemeint hatte.

Für Kagome schien das alles wie eine Geschichte. Eine Gutenachtgeschichte, eine Sage ein Traum, doch es war ihr Leben. Es war das perfekte Happy End, nein .. es war der perfekte Anfang.

OWARI!

**

* * *

A/N ... so es ist fertig! Meine erste FF ist fertig! Oh Kami, ich kann es kaum glauben. Oh man, 52 Wordseiten pt12, Aaah .. ich überventilier gleich –gg- **

**Noch zum letzten Kapitel, es enthält ein wenig japanisch . aber ich hatte bloß das Gefühl es würde irgendwie da hinein passen, genauso wie Sesshomarus Geschichte, es schließt nämlich so ziemlich die ganze Geschichte von InuYasha ab (der Serie)**

**Dann noch DOOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU an alle, echt! Ohne eure Kommi´s hätte ich echt aufgehört zu schreiben und ich bin froh, keine Kritik bekommen zu haben –gg- ... hier einmal alle, die kommentiert(auch wenn es nur einal war, ihr habt zumindest einwenig gelesen -g-)haben und sich eine fette umarmung vrediehnt haben -gg-**

**Son-Goku20**

**Navara-Baby**

**Azhura**

**Winged Isis**

**renate weber**

******julia mackowski**

**Aette**

**honey**

**Avallyn Black**

**darklayka  
**

**Kr15is**

**(die aufreihung hatte keine wirkliche bedeutung, k´?)**

**Ich werde kein Epilog machen, aber ich denke es endet auch so gut, trotzdem, gomen ne**

**Bye , Noch ein mächtiges DANKESCHÖN und gibt weitere Kommentare, okay! . denn je mehr reviews ich noch kriege, dest schneller mache ich die anderen geschichten noch fertig und fange neuen an -lol- , vielleicht sogar eine fortsetzung zu dem, aber dafür brauche ich viiiele reviews .. und außerdem kann diese Liste jeder zeit noch verbessert werden, bitte bitte, reviewt!**

**Bye, bYe -schniff- wir lesen uns später! -gg-**


End file.
